


Kinktober 2018: Ironstrange Fics

by lucifersfavoritechild



Series: Ironstrange Fics [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Armor Kink, Armor Porn, Begging, Biting, Blood, Blowjobs, Body Swap, Branding, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Collars, Corset, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Empathic Bonds, Exhibitionism, Formalwear, Fucking Machine, Hair-pulling sprinkled in there, Hate Sex, Hate fucking, I had to google some of these, If anyone asks it's still October, Intercrural Sex, IronStrange, Ironstrange Kinktober, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, Licking, M/M, Masochism, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Medical Play, Mirror Sex, Mostly Dom!Stephen, Mostly Top!Stephen, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Role Reversal, S&M, Sadism, Scars, Seduction, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Pollen, Sexting, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Suspension, Telepathic Bonds, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Villain Stephen Strange, briefly, for a bit, that was a trip, villain AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 24,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersfavoritechild/pseuds/lucifersfavoritechild
Summary: 31 Days of slutty ironstrange for Kinktober.Note: It is incredibly unlikely that this will be updated on an actual day-to-day basis during October. You can probably expect it to run into November.





	1. 2018 Kinktober Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will update as fics are added. Warnings will be found in the notes of individual chapters if necessary.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @incorrect-ironstrange

Prompts:

  1. **Deep-Throating**
  2. **Begging** | **Medical play**
  3. **Sensory Deprivation** | **Edgeplay** | **Knife Play**
  4. **Spanking** | **Mirror Sex** | **Spit-roasting** | **Dacryphilia (Crying)**
  5. **Sadism/Masochism**
  6. **Daddy** | **Corset** | **Cock Worship** | **Biting**
  7. **Praise-kink** | **Body Swap** | **Aphrodisiacs**
  8. **Blood** | **Hate-fucking/Angry Sex**
  9. **Bondage** | **Lingerie**
  10. **Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)**
  11. **Object Insertion**
  12. **Licking** | **Pet Play**
  13. **Gags** | **Creampie**
  14. **Asphyxiation**
  15. **Overstimulation** | **Intercrural Sex**
  16. **Nipple Play** | **Frottage** | **Body Worship**
  17. **Masturbation** | **Seduction** | **Collaring** | **Orgasm Denial**
  18. **Fucking Machine** | **Role Reversal**
  19. **Public** | **Formal Wear** | **Cock-Warming**
  20. **Dirty talk**
  21. **Suspension** | **Branding**
  22. **Impact Play** | **Hand-jobs** | **Threesome**
  23. **Scars** | **Master/Slave**
  24. **Shower/Bath**
  25. **Olfactoph** **ilia (Scent)**
  26. **Roleplay** | **Toys**  
  27. **Exhibitionism/Voyeurism** | **Degradation** | **Against a wall**
  28. **Stripping/Striptease** | **Humiliation**
  29. **Sleepy Sex** | **Massage**
  30. **Gagging** | **Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose** | **Swallowing**
  31. Combo: **Gagging** | **Sadism/Masochism** | **Creampie** | **Degradation**




	2. Day 1: Deep-Throating

****The first time it happens, they're both covered in sweat and dust from fighting off a squadron of attacking aliens in central park, taking an elevator up to Tony's penthouse because Stephen is too drained to make a portal. They're breathing hard already, still high from adrenaline, and Tony's mind is already all over the place, and he can't help but think how good the sorcerer looks with his robes rumpled and torn in places. So he tells him.

Next thing he knows, the elevator has stopped two floors away from the penthouse and he's on his knees trying his damnedest to get those fucking belts off, _seriously how the hell did he even get these on—_

Stephen laughs, pulling at something that made the leather belts fall away from him, dropping to the ground. “Oh, thank you,” Tony says, yanking Stephen’s pants down. Tony groans, wrapping one hand around the base of his cock before looking up at the sorcerer. Stephen is leaning his head against the wall, his face and neck flushed, one hand curling itself loosely into a fist and the other gripping Tony’s hair. Tony stares at him, making sure to meet his eyes, before leaning forward and taking the head of Stephen’s cock in his mouth.

Immediately, the doctor jerks, raising his hand and biting down on his wrist lightly to keep from making any noise. Tony pulls back to speak, still using one hand to jerk Stephen off. “You can be as loud as you want,” he says, flicking lightly at the tip of his cock. “They can’t hear you from in here.”

At first, Stephen seems to disregard what he said, simply laying back and letting Tony work at him. So Tony starts to take him deeper, wrapping his lips around around the length of the cock as the head hits the back of his throat. He fights against his own gag reflex, breathing through his nose, determined to make the doctor come apart.

Above him, Stephen's losing control, his hips rocking forward every few seconds as beads of sweat roll down his face. But then Tony stops for breath, panting hard before saying, “Strange, just _fuck my mouth_.” Then he takes Stephen’s cock down to the root, one hand palming the doctor’s balls and the other bracing himself against the wall.

Stephen snaps.

The hand in Tony’s hair tightens, holding him in place and pulling him closer so that Tony’s nose was pressed against his pelvis, and starts to mindlessly thrusting in, forcing his cock deeper down Tony’s throat, allowing Tony’s teeth to scrape lightly at him as the other man tries to run his tongue along the bottom of the cock. Tony quickly gives up on that, instead allowing himself to relax, to sit back and let Stephen use him how he wants and listen to him ramble. “Oh _fuck_ , Tony,” the doctor says through gritted teeth, “you feel so fucking _good_ , your mouth is so perfect, so warm and wet around me, God I wish I could fuck you right now, just hold you down and shove my fucking cock into you again and again, I want you to come on my cock, I want to hear you fucking _scream_ , God, _Anthony_!”  He continues rambling, words turning into random, unintelligible noises and moans as Tony’s face starts to turn red from the force and the lack of oxygen, and there are tears in his eyes, and he hates how goddamned _tight_ the suit is around him, he needs to fix that—

Stephen’s rambling cuts off, and he holds Tony even tighter in place as he starts to come, spurting his release down Tony’s throat. Tony swallows it eagerly, taking the opportunity to lick it up, making sure to get every drop.

Stephen pants dropping his head against the wall and letting Tony go. Tony rests on the floor, rubbing his sore jaw as he looks up at the doctor. His hair is mussed from the wall, his face patchily flushed and covered in sweat. His robes are half-hanging off him, his pants only barely on at all. Tony knows he hasn’t fared much better.

The thought makes him grin.

Then he groans, wincing as he shifted. He waves off Stephen’s concerned look. “The suit is _really_ uncomfortable right now.”

Stephen chuckles, looking up and down Tony’s figure, gold and red metal perfectly molded to him. His eyes are hungry. “Take it off.”


	3. Day 2: Begging | Medical Play

Tony set his hands back on the cold metal of the examination table, bumping his legs up and down. It was difficult to keep his ass covered with the paper-thin hospital gown. It was a good thing they still had a few days with the compound to themselves; Stephen would never have even considered this if anyone else was around.

The Medical Wing was a new edition, designed by Stephen and Pepper, and filled with shiny new equipment that made it feel like a real hospital. A set of stirrups, previously hidden away in a supply closet, were waiting at the end of the exam table. Beside the bed lay a tray of equipment, tools he only vaguely recognized, that Stephen had set out ahead of time. Tony starts to reach out to touch them, but quickly withdraws his hand. _Wait._

Finally, after far too long, Stephen enters the room. He's wearing dark blue scrubs and, at Tony’s request, a white lab coat. His expression is calm, steady, but there's heat in his eyes.

Tony’s cock twitches.

Stephen moves further into the room, nodding in acknowledgement. “Mister Stark. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Oh, you know, just an ordinary checkup. Just want to make sure everything’s . . . working, so to speak.”

Stephen was trying not to smile. “Well then, let’s get started.”

He went through the motions of a physical, checking Tony's heart, lungs, reflexes, all while “accidentally” brushing against him, more than once coming into contact with his cock. Each time, Tony’s breath hitched, and by the time they're ready to move on, Tony’s cock is hard against his stomach, tenting the already short gown. “Your heart rate is a little high,” Stephen says quietly, his lips almost to Tony’s ears. Tony whimpers. “But not dangerously. We can move on.” Stephen re-positions the stirrups, eyeing Tony. “Legs up.”

Tony obeys, repressing a shudder as he settles his legs into the stirrups, leaving himself spread open in front of the doctor.

Stephen lightly runs a hand over Tony’s calf. “Some men have difficulty staying still during this part of the exam. Would you prefer to be restrained?”

It was hard not to grin at that — especially when he noticed the hard outline of Stephen’s cock in his scrubs. “Please.”

Stephen nods, not dropping his professional expression, and quickly went about restraining Tony’s legs and arms. Tony pulls at them experimentally, barely budging.

Once that was done, Stephen snaps on a pair of latex gloves and coats some of his fingers in clear lube before looking at Tony expectantly. “Ready?”

Tony nods, not trusting himself to speak. The doctor leans down, focusing on his “work”. Tony can't remember the last time he’d felt so . . . _exposed_. The thought quickly left his head as Stephen started to rub against him, slowly warming the lube as his finger worked its way inside, gently stroking his inner walls. Tony whines, unable to move his hips and force Stephen’s finger deeper. “Are you alright, Mister Stark?” Stephen asks, punctuating it by suddenly pushing another finger in, crooking them so that they brushed against his prostate.

Tony hisses. “Peachy,” he bit out.

Stephen half-nods in acknowledgement. “Good.” He pumps his fingers a few more times, opening him up. “You’re very responsive, Mister Stark. That’s good.”

Tony tries and fails to bite back a laugh that turns into a long, drawn-out moan. “Feels good,” he mutters, leaning his head back. “Doctor,” he adds as an afterthought.

Stephen hums thoughtfully. He continues to scissor Tony, steadily working him open. Tony was finding it harder to stay quiet. He has to resist the urge to scream when Stephen presses his fingers insistently against his prostate, saying, “I think we’re ready to move on. Mister Stark?”

Tony nods frantically. “ _Yes_ ,” he said, his voice almost painfully high-pitched.

Stephen smirks for a moment before carefully removing his fingers, turning to pick up a tool from his tray. “This is going to be cold.”

Tony looks around, trying to see what Stephen was holding. It was long and silver, with a thick, blunt head. Stephen grips Tony’s hip with one hand while he presses the instrument against his hole. “Hold still.”

Tony clenches his hands into fists as the doctor slowly pushes the tool into him, trying desperately to rock his hips when the head passed into him. He outright moans when it hits his prostate. “Oh, fuck, _Stephen_.”

Stephen moves his hand from Tony’s hip, arching a brow. “Who?”

Tony rolls his eyes. “ _Doctor_.”

Stephen smiles. “Good boy.” Then, out of Tony’s sight, he turns on the vibrator.

Tony shouts, slamming his head against the table. “ _Fuck!_ ”

“Careful, Mister Stark,” Stephen says, an almost imperceptible hitch in his voice. “Don’t hurt yourself.” Without waiting for a response, he pulls the vibrator almost all the way out before pushing it back in, quickly, too quickly for Tony to prepare. He bites his lip to keep from shouting too loudly, his cock leaking against his stomach.

Stephen leans back, smiling slightly as he fucked Tony with the vibrator. “Are you okay, Mister Stark?”

“No,” Tony bites out, clenching around the toy.

“What’s wrong, Mister Stark?” Stephen asks, enjoying himself far too much. “What do you want?”

“Please, Doctor,” Tony whimpers, flexing his hands as much as he can whenever Stephen hits that spot within him.

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me.”

Stephen straightens, leaning over him. The sorcerer stares at Tony, slowly pulling out the vibrator while flicking his tongue into the slit of Tony’s cock and tasting the precum, listening to Tony whine pathetically. “Beg for it.”

Tony moans, turning his head back and forth. “Please, doctor, please fuck me, I need it so bad, need your cock inside of me, please, please— oh, _fuck!_ ”

Stephen enters him without warning, using the table to steady himself as he slides in and out easily. He starts slow, ignoring the noises Tony makes below him. It's not long before he picks up his pace, relentlessly slamming into Tony. He pauses for a moment to tear away Tony’s hospital gown, dropping it unceremoniously to the floor. Then his hands are wrapped around Tony’s waist, holding him perfectly in place while he fucks him, purposefully avoiding his prostate.

“ _S_ _tephen_ ,” Tony sobs, unable to force the position he wants.

“What do you say?” Stephen asks harshly, not stopping.

“ _Please_ ,” Tony begs. “Please doctor, please, please, _please_ —” Stephen shifts, hitting Tony’s prostate on every stroke, eyes shut as he turns his face upwards to the ceiling. “Oh, thank fucking God—” Tony soon devolves into unintelligible moans and pants while Stephen uses his ass, bruising the delicate skin of his waist and hips, until finally, _finally_ , Stephen forces him over the edge, and he comes on his cock, his breath hitching as ropes of warm cum cover his stomach and chest.

The sight of Tony, restrained and covered in his own sweat and release, pushes Stephen towards his own orgasm. His hips stutter as he comes, shouting out his release while he fills Tony with his cum.

Stephen collapses awkwardly on top of Tony, breathing hard. It takes him a few moments to come back to himself. When he finally does, he lazily swipes up some of the cum that decorates Tony’s abdomen and presses his fingers against Tony’s lips. “Suck.”

Tony obeyes, tiredly taking Stephen’s fingers into his mouth and sucking the cum off of them, holding Stephen’s gaze the entire time. Once he's done, he rests his head back against the table with a satisfied sound. “Thank you, doctor,” Tony says with an almost innocent expression.

Stephen can't help it. He laughs, dropping his head to Tony’s chest before looking back up at him, still smiling. “My pleasure, Mister Stark.”


	4. Day 3: Sensory Deprivation | Edgeplay | Knife Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: consensual blood, knives, and cutting

His body is tense, hands curling around the silky fabric of the bedsheets. His eyes are covered with a length of fabric that was tied together at the back of his head, and a spell prevented him from hearing anything but Stephen’s voice, leaving him almost completely in the dark about what was being done to him.

 _This would be easier if I were held down._ If he were restrained, he could struggle as much as he wanted and it wouldn't matter. But that was the point — Stephen wanted to test him, to see if he could control himself even when it felt impossible. Restraints would defeat the purpose.

They’d been playing for over an hour now, Stephen slowly working him up with sure strokes and gentle touches interspaced with hard strikes and fast movements, stopping only when it seemed that Tony was too close to the edge, leaving him antsy and unsatisfied. He whimpers pathetically while Stephen sat to the side, lightly drawing his fingers down Tony's arm.

Stephen chuckles. “Hush now, Tony. Don't you trust me?”

Tony nods frantically, hoping he can urge Stephen to move on to the next stage.

Stephen _hmms_ in an almost bored fashion, ignoring him. “Does it feel good like this? When I'm the only thing you're certain of in the entire world? When you're completely at my mercy? The world could be ending right now and you wouldn't know.” Moving quickly, he laves at a spot on Tony's collarbone, moaning. “That sort of dependence . . . it's a heady thing, feeling like this. Having this sort of control over another person, all while knowing that they want it as much as you.” He groans, running his hands up Tony's rib cage. “You've been so good today.” He leaned down so that he was whispering in Tony's ear. “Do you want a treat?”

Tony nods again, trying not to seem too eager lest Stephen withdraw. Still, his partner laughs in amusement, the sound making Tony curl his toes in anticipation.

“I don't really know if you deserve it just yet. I was planning to drag this out for another hour or so, until you couldn't resist begging for it.” He flicks Tony's nipple with an appreciative sound. “But you look so good like this, I just can't resist.” He stands, leaving Tony alone with the silence for a minute. Tony waits for his return, tense, until he feels the end of the bed dip and Stephen crawl in between his legs. One hand settles lightly on his calf, running up and down slowly, feeling him. The other goes to his stomach, pressing the tip of a knife into his skin. “Does that feel good, Tony? Do you want more? Do you want me to cut you?”

Tony nods, letting out a high-pitched whine. The cold metal was pressing into him, just above his navel, enough for him to feel it, but not enough to cut the skin.

_Yet._

“I should make you beg for it,” Stephen muses, “but you're so pretty when you're gagged.” He sighs, tracing the scars around the arc reactor with the knife. “Oh well.” Without any warning, he cuts across Tony's arm, drawing a thin line of blood.

Tony muffled a shout, feeling the sharp, insistent pain of the knife only after it's already gone.

“Was that good?” Stephen asks. “Do you want more?”

Another nod. Tony has to stop himself from sobbing out a 'Please’.

Stephen leans into him, close enough for Tony to feel his breath over his mouth. “Slower this time,” he murmurs, bringing the knife to the opposite arm. Tony almost wishes he could see him, the look of concentration in those pale eyes, the way he bit down lightly on his lip—

He whimpers when the knife moved, slowly cutting into his arm, not enough to cause permanent damage, but enough to hurt, enough to send a shot of arousal straight throw him, until he feels like he's harder than possible, like he's going to combust if Stephen didn't keep touching him—

Stephen moans. When he speaks, his voice is thick with lust. “You're perfect like this. Covered in sweat and blood, shaking like a leaf, you're so turned on. I wish you could see yourself right now.” Tony can't even hear the knife, though by now it had moved to tracing his ribs in fresh blood, going down them one at a time. “Beautiful.” He works in silence for the next few minutes, until he's done with Tony's chest. He leans back probably to survey his work, and Tony can't help showing off a little, rocking his hips and mewling. Stephen laughed. “Desperate?”

Tony nods, having just enough self-control to keep the rest of his body still. He feels Stephen move around, but can't tell what he's doing until the gag is removed and the head of Stephen's cock is pressing insistently at his mouth. Tony almost cries out, taking Stephen's cock as far as he can go without moving his head too much. Stephen meets him the rest of the way, forcing his cock all the way in, ignoring the choking sounds Tony makes, filling him up. “Fuck,” Stephen groans, holding Tony in place. “Fucking take it.” He reaches around with his other hand, grabbing Tony's cock. “Fuck, Tony, you're so hard right now. Feel like you're going to burst. So good for me.” He uses the pre-come dripping down Tony's cock to slick his hand, running it up and down, squeezing the head while he thrusts into Tony's mouth.

Tony can't keep from moving now, holding Stephen by the hips and thrusting up into his lover's hand. He's so close already, too riled up from hours of play, and he shouts when he feels his entire body tense, the sound muffled by Stephen's cock, before cumming, Stephen milking him for all he was worth until he was done, lying limp and boneless while Stephen fucks his mouth. He whimpers, saliva dripping out of his mouth while Stephen works his overstimulated cock, finally stopping with a harsh intake of breath as he comes, spurting cum down Tony's throat. He holds Tony perfectly in place while he finishes, until Tony's jaw is aching and there are tears rolling down his face. Stephen makes a nonsensical happy sound, letting Tony go before flopping back on the bed, lying next to his lover.

It takes a minute for Stephen to come back to himself. Once he does, he rolls over, lifting the spell and removing the blindfold from Tony's face. Tony sighs in relief, happily nuzzling Stephen's chest. “Thanks.”

Stephen kisses the top of his head with a soft smile. “Of course. But you know, you didn't follow the rules. You were moving all over the place at the end.” He sighs in a put-upon fashion. “Guess I'll have to punish you later.”

“Oh, come on!”


	5. Day 4: Spanking | Mirror Sex | Spit-roasting | Dacryphilia (Crying)

Strange takes Tony's face by the chin, turning his head one way and another as he examines him critically. “I think I want his mouth. I'd like to see those pretty lips wrapped around my cock.” He shifts closer, running his mouth up Tony's throat, breathing him in. “Does that sound good, darling?”

Tony nods eagerly, eyes bright with anticipation. There are two Stephens, one in front of him and another at his back, holding Tony in his lap and lightly rutting against him. The one behind him grips his throat lightly, forcing Tony to look at him. “Use your words, Anthony.”

Tony gulps. “Yes.” Strange smiles, reaching a hand down to brush against his balls. “ _Please._ ”

Stephen laughs from behind him. “So eager.” Pressing a hand to his back, Stephen maneuvers Tony so that he’s on his hands and knees, facing a full-length mirror that was resting against the wall. “I want you to keep your eyes trained on the mirror. Watch us fuck you.”

Tony obeys, looking up at the mirror. Strange is brushing Tony’s hair lightly with his fingers, clearly eager to get started, but waiting for the original to hurry up. But Stephen is taking his time, spreading Tony's ass to remove the butt plug that's been keeping open and frustrated for the past hour. He puts it aside once he's done and quickly returns his attention to Tony. He ignores Tony's gentle squirming movements, urging him to go faster, in favor of lightly running his scarred hands over Tony's butt and back, feeling him.

Tony flinches forward with a shout when Stephen suddenly smacks his ass before gripping Tony's hair and pulling his head up. “Go on,” he says to Strange. “Use his mouth. I know you're dying to.”

Strange smiles. Just a little, the corner of his mouth quirking up while he traces Tony's lip with his thumb. Then he wraps one hand lightly around Tony's throat and pulls him forward, shoving his cock into Tony's mouth at the same time that Stephen pushes into his ass.

Tony shouts around Strange’s dick from the sudden intrusions, but quickly adjusts, loving the way it feels to be completely full. Behind him, Stephen is still, giving him time to get used to it. Strange has no such worries, happily fucking into Tony's mouth, an almost sadistic grin on his face.

Remembering his instructions, Tony turns his attention to the mirror. He moans. The expression on Stephen's face is blissful, even euphoric as he starts to pull back some before slamming into Tony, shoving his mouth forward on Strange's dick. He can see Strange's tight, sculpted ass as he draws his hips back and forth, holding jaw to keep his mouth open. And Tony . . . Tony looks like a complete wreck, stuffed on both sides, his hair damp from sweat and body relaxed and pliant.

It does not take long for Stephen to become more forceful, hands tight around Tony's hips while he fucks him, panting. He takes it a step farther by harshly smacking Tony's ass, leaving pink marks that fade quickly at first, but soon start to last, becoming darker. They start by stinging and soon become outright painful. Tony loves it, happy to spread his legs for his lover, letting Stephen use him to his heart's content.

Strange, never one to be outdone, even by himself, is quick to pick up steam, moving further down Tony's throat, using the hand on his neck to feel his cock through Tony's skin. When that doesn't satisfy him, he reaches around to Tony's hips, pushing him down further so that Stephen was hitting his prostate on every thrust. Tony moans as loud as he can, loud enough that he's certain people can hear him three floors down, and Strange returns to fucking his throat with a self-satisfied smile.

Tony squirms and mewls pathetically, rocking back to meet Stephen's thrusts and sucking desperately on Strange's cock, needing them to fill him with cum. The sight of himself and his lovers, combined with the feeling of being fucked on both ends and Stephen laying into him with his hand, is enough to make salty tears roll stubbornly past his eyes. Strange notices immediately, and pulls out of Tony’s mouth to check on him. “Ok, pet?”

Tony nods. “Perfect—” the word twists into a drawn-out groan when Stephen hits a particularly sensitive part of his ass. Strange smirks, leaning forward to lick up Tony's tears. Tony whines, feeling his body tense as Strange returns to his mouth and Stephen keeps fucking him, and it is too much, his body can't take anymore, and before he even realizes what's happening, he's coming, shouting his release to the best of his ability, feeling like his body was going to collapse from the force of it, and the world goes black for a minute.

When Tony comes back to himself, he realizes that he's laying down, Stephen's head resting on his back, and Strange is gone, though not without filling Tony's mouth with his cum. Tony swallows it, licking his lips to make sure he gets it all.

Stephen, breathing harshly, lofts his head up. Tony can see in the mirror that he's looking up at him, cheeks flushed and face wet with sweat. He's still attached to Tony, though his cock is softening. “Good?”

Tony grins. “Good.”


	6. Day 5: Sadism/Masochism

Tony kneels in front of his lover, head down. He wants to look up, to see the desire he knows is on Stephen's face, but he doesn't dare. Tonight, his job is to take orders — to please.

Stephen stands in front of him, fully clothed, contrasting Tony's exposed skin. If Tony lifts his eyes, he can see a growing bulge in his pants. It's a trial just to keep from licking his lips, but before it can become unbearable, Stephen grabs him by the chin, raising his head. Tony's eyes immediately snap up to stare at him. The doctor's pupils are blown, his eyes hot with lust. He's close enough that if Tony wants to, he can just lift his head slightly and slot their mouths together.

He knows better.

“Get up.” Stephen's voice is deeper than usual. It's almost a growl. “Stand next to the bed.”

Tony does so, moving slowly so that he seems innocent, even demure, though his body is thrumming with anticipation.

“Bend over.”

Tony obeys, folding himself over the bed so that his ass is on display. He wriggles, just a little bit, trying to show off. He yells when Stephen's hand comes down hard on his ass.

“No moving,” Stephen warns. “You're going to stay still and take your punishment.” He walks away for a moment, but soon returns. After a few seconds, he lightly ones the tip of his prize over the firm flesh of Tony’s back.

 _Riding crop._ Tony can't help a small grin, hidden from his lover's view.

“You're going to count them out,” Stephen says evenly. “If you can get to twenty, I _might_ consider letting you come. More than that, and I'll let you have my cock. Is that good?”

Tony nods, just once this time, already relaxing his body in preparation. He's still taken off guard by the first hit — he'd expected Stephen to take a bit longer, to warm him up with his hand the way he usually likes to. But apparently he's decided to go full-in from the beginning, and that first hit is far harder than how he normally starts.

Tony calms down a bit when Stephen soothingly rubs the swell of his, though he knows the doctor is only getting him more sensitive for the next one, raising the blood to the top of his skin and exciting the nerves. “One,” he says, letting Stephen know he's ready for more.

The next strike is as hard as the first, landing on the opposite cheek, but Tony knows what to expect this time, and his pained hiss morphs into a moan halfway through. “Two.”

His cock is hard and pulsing against the sheets with the next one, which lands not far from his thighs. “Three.”

They continue like that, Stephen gradually adding more force to each hit, until Tony's face is wet with tears from the pain and his cock is leaking pre-come.

Soon they're at 10, and the number is already on the tip of Tony's tongue when Stephen suddenly changes tactics, repositioning Tony, spreading his legs and ass so that his balls and the base of his cock were exposed. Stephen holds him open with one hand, and Tony lay pliant, waiting for the strike. He starts to get nervous with how long it's taking.

“Tony?”

Tony lets out a small breath of relief when he realizes that Stephen's just waiting for his confirmation. “I'm good. Go ahead.”

Stephen leans down swiftly, pressing a kiss to the back of Tony's neck. Then he brings the crop down on Tony's balls.

And that _hurts_ , it hurts and it's _perfect_ , it hurts enough that Tony cries out and can't keep his hips from jerking against the bed, spurting pre-come on the bed. He gets himself back under control in the next second, hoping Stephen won't hold it against him.

They keep going, interspacing hits to the ass with ones to the balls. By the time they get to 16, Tony's eyes are watery. His mind is only half there anymore, and he's only just aware enough to keep counting, his voice growing hoarse in between pants. He doesn't even realize what he's saying anymore once they finally get to 20. Stephen lightly sets a hand on Tony's ass, rubbing the heated skin. “Do you want to keep going?”

After a few seconds, Tony says, “I don't . . . I don't think I can.”

Stephen chuckles. “Okay. But since you were so good, you can come if you want to.”

That's enough to make Tony start to sit up, but Stephen quickly pushes him back down. “No hands.”

Tony huffs in frustration, but doesn't argue. Just barely lifting himself up, he starts to rut against the fabric, whimpering from the friction. He feels his face heat up when he thinks of how he must look, humping his bed like a pathetic, mindless animal.

The thought makes him go faster. When he realizes that Stephen has his own cock out, stroking himself while he watches Tony, he's careful to put on a show, writhing, mewling, wriggling his ass until his hips stutter and his vision goes white, and he's coming, dirtying the bed, his stomach, his chest.

When Tony comes back to himself, the first thing he notices is the sticky wetness across his ass and back. He chuckles. “Glad to see you enjoyed yourself.”

Stephen leans over him, peppering feather-light kisses across his back. “Oh, I _definitely_ did.” He starts to carefully pull Tony up by the arm. “Now come on. Let's get you in the bath."


	7. Day 6: Daddy | Corset | Cock Worship | Biting

Tony's breath hitches when he feels a hand stroke his back, followed by Stephen's breath at his ear. “Go upstairs and get ready for me. Ten minutes.”

Tony tamps down a shiver, nodding. Stephen's gone in an instant, working his way around the party, probably explaining away Tony's sudden departure before anyone could ask. Resisting the urge to grin, Tony quickly makes his way to the penthouse. He wastes no time in stripping off his suit, letting his clothes lead a trail to the bedroom — a touch Stephen is sure to appreciate.

Soon, he's down to a lacy pair of panties that barely hold his dick and a corset laced tight enough that it was impossible to ignore even for a moment, pulling his waist in and drawing the eye to his hips. There's a bottle of lube by the bed already, and Tony picks it up, coating three of his fingers with it. He's on his knees on the bed, ass in the direction of the door so that Stephen will see him as soon as he enters the room.

Tony pulls the panties out of the way so that he's exposed, slowly working a finger in. He needs to hurry up if he's going to be ready for Stephen, but he's already so sensitive from a hours of teasing and the feeling of silk brushing against his nipples and lace on his cock.

He's just barely managed three fingers when he hears the door open. He doesn't turn around — he knows Stephen like watching. One of these days, Tony's going to try to get him off just like these, no touching. His fingers speed up at the thought, and he hears Stephen's breath hitch in response.

Stephen crosses the room in seconds, immediately wrapping his arms around Tony's chest and waist and dragging him off the bed. Tony's feet stumble after him, struggling to gain footing while Stephen beds his head to the side, attacking Tony's neck with his mouth. Tony openly moans when Stephen bites down on the tender flesh before sucking on it. “Want them to see,” Stephen says in between bites. “Want everyone to see that you're mine.” The hand that was pressed against Tony's stomach drops to his crotch, palming Tony through the bright-red lace.

“Yours,” Tony says desperately. “All yours.”

Stephen pauses, just halfway down Tony's neck. “Say it. I know you want to.”

Tony only hesitates a moment before saying, “Yes, daddy.”

Stephen's hips jerk against his ass. He growls. “ _Perfect._ ” He whips around suddenly, pushing Tony against a wall and holding him there. “Stay still for me.”

“Yes da— _ohhh_.”

Stephen's on his knees in front of Tony, mouthing at his cock through the lace, looking up at Tony with a smirk. “That feel good? You want more?”

“ _Yes._ ”

Stephen chuckles. “Can you ask nicely?”

Tony whines, banging his head against the wall. “ _Please_ , daddy.”

“Good boy,” Stephen says, immediately ripping away the red fabric and dropping it to the floor.

“Hey, those were nice— _ungh_.”

Stephen licks a stripe up the underside of Tony's cock and sucks on the head for a few seconds before leaning back. “You were saying?”

Tony shakes his head. “Nope, didn't say anything, please keep going.” He runs his hands down the silky fabric of the corset to seal the deal, whimpering when he pushes the fabric against his nipples. “I'll be so good for you, daddy. Please.”

Stephen growls, grabbing Tony by the hips and pulling him forward. He uses one hand to stroke Tony's cock, his hand slick with saliva, while leaving love bites over the inside of his thighs. “Love your legs,” Stephen says before licking lightly at the head of Tony's cock. “Love your cock. How hard you get for me. How thick you are. Wish you were fucking me right now.” When Tony opens his mouth to say something, Stephen cuts him off. “Later. For now, just let me sit here and worship you.” He holds Tony to the wall by his hips and engulfs his cock in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and laving the head with his tongue.

Tony shouts his pleasure before biting down on his fist. Stephen ignores him, refusing to pause his ministrations. Tony jerks his hips, moaning. “Stephen . . .”

One of Stephen’s hands was drawing circles in the silk fabric of the bright red corset. Another was lightly drawing up and down Tony’s leg. “What do you say?”

Tony whines. “Please, daddy.”

Stephen smiles. “Well, since you asked so nicely.”

Tony rolls his eyes, about to make a snarky remake before Stephen take him to the root and uses the hand resting on his thigh to push into Tony’s hole, starting with one finger that wastes no time in curling against his prostate before adding another in quick succession. In seconds, Tony is a begging, writhing mess, trying desperately to fuck himself on Stephen’s fingers and force his cock deeper at the same time. Stephen looks up at him, happily letting Tony fuck his throat. Tony feels himself build towards a climax, mounting higher and higher until—

Stephen pulls off Tony’s cock, drawing his fingers out of his ass.

Tony stares at him. “Doc, I swear to _God_ —”

Stephen stands up, grabs Tony by the hair, and forces him to look straight at his boyfriend. His eyes are heated, hungry. “On the bed,” Stephen demands. “ _Now._ ”

Tony nods, quickly stumbling over to the bed and getting on his hands and knees. “No,” Stephen says, his voice rough. Tony can hear him unzip his pants. “Face down, ass up.”

Tony obeys immediately, setting his hands beside his head and allowing his body to relax. Stephen settles behind him, still clothed, but with his erection in hand. He draws his free hand down Tony’s back, starting at the base of his neck and eventually making it to his ass with a hard smack. He lowers himself over Tony, holding him by the shoulders and moving his hips in small circles, biting his neck and upper back everywhere he can so that tomorrow Tony will be covered in small purple bruises. “ _Perfect_ ,” he says as he moves fully into Tony, bottoming out in only a few seconds. Stephen groans, eyes shut in bliss, before holding Tony down by the neck and fucking him in earnest.

“ _Oh, fuck, Stephen!_ ”

“Yeah?” Stephen asks with a smirk, grabbing Tony’s ass with both hands. “Go on. Say it.”

Tony whimpers. “ _Harder, daddy._ ”

Stephen snaps, holding Tony to him and fucking into him relentlessly, his hands pressing into his flesh so hard that they’re sure to leave bruises. In seconds, the only sounds in the room are their moans and pants and the slapping of their skin. Feeling his pleasure build to a peak, Stephen yanks Tony up by his hair and angles his thrusts so that he’s hitting Tony’s prostate perfectly each time. One hand goes to Tony’s dripping cock, spreading precome over . “Are you gonna come for me, baby? Gonna come all over my hand while I fuck you like the little slut you are?”

Tony shouts, clawing at Stephen’s neck as he finally comes, covering Stephen’s hand and the corset in milky white cum. Stephen tightens his hold on Tony as he follows, his cock pulsing in Tony and filling him with warmth.

They fall to the bed, exhausted and breathing harshly. Stephen presses a tired kiss against Tony’s shoulder. “Want some help getting out of that.”

“Yes. Remind me not to make it so tight next time.”

“No promises.”


	8. Day 7: Praise-kink | Body Swap | Aphrodisiacs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: kind of dub con in a certain light???

“So it isn't ideal—”

“Please stop talking.”

Tony opens his mouth, but quickly shuts it, acknowledging that now was probably not the best time to be a smartass. They're locked in a room somewhere, probably hundreds of miles away from New York, with barely any light and no weapons. The suit and cloak are both gone, and they're unable to even move very much since they're both chained to walls.

The fact that Stephen's looking at Tony through his face wasn't really helping.

“Can you use your magic?” It's weird to hear himself speak with Stephen's voice. Almost as weird as looking down and seeing Stephen's scarred, trembling hands, his robes.

Stephen makes a frustrated noise that sounds weird out of Tony's mouth. “I'm _trying_ , but nothing works. There are probably wards of some kind around the room to keep us from getting out.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Oh, great. Stupid wizards. No offense, babe,” he says in response to Stephen's I-will-melt-you-with-my-eyes look. “What's the point of the Freaky Friday game anyway?”

Stephen sighs. “Probably to confuse us and keep us off balance.”

Tony considers it. “I thought it might be some sort of weird fetish thing.” Before Stephen can snap at him, he asks, “What about that dust that got all over you? That doing anything?”

After a pause, Stephen says, “I don't know. It's not doing anything — at least, not yet.”

They toss around ideas about how to escape or signal for help, but it's not long before Tony notices how his boyfriend is acting — his eyelids start to droop, becoming half-lidded, and his speech starts to almost slur at the end of a sentence. “Stephen? You okay?”

Stephen blinks, jolting a bit while he looks at Tony. Then he smiles lazily and splays a hand over his — _Tony's_ — chest. “Have I ever told you how much I love your body, Tony?”

Tony stares at him, not entirely sure what's happening. “Stephen—”

“Because I do, you know.” A hand over his chest. “You're so strong. And muscular.” His breath hitches when he runs a hand over a sensitive spot on Tony's stomach. “You're always so beautiful, so perfect for me, even the parts about yourself you hate. Like your scars, I love your scars. I never say it because I know how much you hate them, but I think about it all the time.” He lifts up Tony's shirt, tracing a scar at the base of his stomach. “Always want to

“Stephen,” Tony chokes, “I think something the sorcerer did is affecting you.”

Stephen shrugs, a familiar look on Tony, but one that feels odd when he's on the receiving end. “Maybe.” He starts to palm the front of his pants, clearly growing hard.

“So you should probably—” He has to stop to clear his throat when Stephen moans, bucking his hips. “Probably stop.”

Stephen shakes his head. “Don't want to.” His erection is bulging almost painfully against the front of Tony's pants. Brown eyes are almost clouded with lust. “Wonder what it'd me like for you to fuck me in my body. It's not like I've never thought about having sex with myself—” that part is enough to make Tony's cock twitch with interest— “but I think it would be better with you. Wish you were over here, holding me down while you fuck me. You're always so good when you fuck me.”

Tony quickly averts his eyes, unable to pretend that Stephen isn't affecting him. The sorcerer smiles with curious, thoughtful brown eyes. “You're so perfect when you're inside me. Always know exactly what I want, how to make me feel good.” Tony's trying not to look at him, but out of the corner of his eye, he sees Stephen open his pants and take Tony's cock in hand. “Going to have to look up this spell at some point so you can see how beautiful you are when you fall apart.” He starts to stroke himself, slowly at first, but building speed. “Oh, if I could just get over to you right now . . . I'd suck you until you were hard, let you fuck me however you want. Try to make you feel as good as you make me feel. Not an easy task most of the time, but my body is so responsive to yours, it wouldn't take anything at all. Just a touch of this hand — all rough and calloused, but so careful — and you'd unravel. I know I do.”

“ _Stephen._ ” Tony's biting down on his lip so hard he might draw blood any second.

Stephen unabashedly rocks into his hand, nodding encouragingly. “Come on, Tony. Jerk off, for me. I want to watch you, want to see your expressions on my face when you come— _ungh_ —” His hand speeds up while the other sneaks under his shirt to play with a nipple, and he practically _screams_ his release, covering Tony's shirt in the warm liquid.

It takes a minute for Stephen to calm down. Once he has, he looks at Tony with a frown. “You didn't—”

“Stephen,” Tony interrupts, achingly hard in his boyfriend's robes, “when we get home and that stuff wears off, I’m going to fuck you in every room of the house.”


	9. Day 8: Blood | Hate-fucking/Angry Sex

Tony just barely manages to avoid a blow to the head. His armor is dented in a few places, and there are bruises along his arm, but he's still doing at least as well as Strange. The sorcerer's cloak is missing, he’s favoring his right side, and there's a cut on his cheek, smearing blood over his face. Not that any of it seems to matter to him.

“I like the nanites,” Strange says casually, dodging Tony's attack. “It's giving me all sorts of ideas. Think you might even like one or two of them.”

Tony sighs. Normally the fight would have ended by now, but he'd been doing work on the suit that wasn't finished, so it wasn't working as well as normal. And Strange . . . well, Strange was always kind of a wild card. He seemed to have an intuitive knowledge of when to attack so that he'd only be fighting Tony, who was the only one he had any sort of interest in. No one even knew what he wanted or why. But he's had several opportunities now where he probably _could_ have killed Tony if he'd wanted to. But he never did, and Tony had no idea why. Not that he was _complaining_ — he was _ok_ with being alive most days — but it was definitely a switch from their usual bad guys.

Strange isn't even looking at him as he uses a portal to get rid of the miniature missiles Tony's shooting at him, saying, “Heard your boy toy left you. Must suck to be dumped for a criminal—” He just barely ducks Tony's fist. He _doesn't_ manage to avoid Tony grabbing him and slamming him against a wall of th warehouse they're fighting in.

“ _Shut up_ ,” Tony says through gritted teeth, his voice made angrier by the suit.

Strange laughs. “Wow, that temper is not a good trait in a hero. You should find a better way to channel your energy. Might I make a suggestion?”

“No—” Strange knocks him to the ground, holding him in place with an orange-gold whip around each wrist.

He straddles Tony's waist. “Helmet off,” he demands. “Helmet off, or I'll take the suit and leave you here for a week.”

Tony struggles against the whips, trying to free himself, but they don't budge an inch. Finally, facing the prospect of being stuck in a warehouse with no food or water for a week, Tony reluctantly deconstructs the helmet.

Strange smirks, raising his hands to grip Tony's hair. Tony's half convinced he's about to bash his skull in when he swoops down and captures Tony's mouth with his own.

Tony squirms, immediately biting down on Strange's lip, hard enough to draw blood. It fills his mouth even as Strange jerks back, running a finger over his mouth. It comes away wet with blood.

Strange chuckles before licking the blood up with a noise that is way too sexual. “Oh, you're _perfect_.” His second hand starts to feel the armor, starting with a gauntlet and ending on top of the arc reactor. “Don't know what the Captain was thinking to leave you.”

And Tony wants to hit him, to throw him through the nearest wall and be done with it, but the suit refuses to respond to him.

Strange either doesn't notice or doesn't care about Tony’s feelings,  continuing: “You're so full of energy. And anger. I can _feel_ it, swirling around in you like poison.” He shivers. “You must hate him so much.” There's still a smear of blood on his hand. He presses it against the armor covering Tony's stomach, then lower, to his pelvis. “Take your anger out on me. I want it. And when you're done, you'll feel better and never have to think of it again.” He tugs on Tony's hair so that they're staring at each other. “Come on, Iron Man. _Fuck me._ ” The whips holding Tony down dissolve, and he can move again.

Tony means to push him away. Really. Means to push him away and get out before this can go any further and just forget this entire day even happened.

That's not what he does.

The helmet goes back up, and he does make it to the first part of his plan, knocking Strange to the ground under him. But instead of leave, be starts tearing at the man's clothes, making short work of the robes while Strange gets rid of his shoes with equal enthusiasm. There's blood on his chest and arms from the fight that had been hidden by his shirt. Not that Strange seems to care, too busy pulling off his pants, freeing his erection. The sorcerer lays back, arms folded behind his head, smiling. “Leave the armor.”

“And here I thought you only liked me for my body.”

Strange chuckles. “Oh, you certainly have appeal of your own. But fuck if I haven't been thinking about getting fucked by the suit since I first saw it.”

“Well, you're probably not the only one. First person to actually get your wish, though.”

“Does that make me special?”

Tony ignores the question in favor if spreading Strange's legs, holding his thighs. “Do you have lube?”

Strange makes a gesture with his hands. “Magic.”

Tony’s pretty sure the hands are just for show, if not outright making fun of him, but he doesn't say anything. Instead, he starts to prod at Strange's hole, carefully pushing a finger in.

Strange's hips jerk. “C'mon Stark, I'm not some wilting flower you have to be careful with— oh _fuck_ , keep doing that!” He rolls his hips to force Tony's fingers — now two — deeper. “ _Oh_  I know I said keep doing that, but don't feel the need to take your time.”

“Do you _ever_ stop talking?” Tony asks, adding another finger.

“There's a saying about kettles that is right on the tip of my tongue, but I'd rather have your dick in my ass.”

“You know, there are people who would say that using nanites like this is a gross misuse of technology.” Doesn't stop him from doing it.

“Are any of those people here right now? Maybe we can give them a show.”

“You'd like that,” Tony growls, positioning himself.

“If that was meant to be an insult, it didn't really hit the s—” Strange cuts himself off with a loud, drawn-out moan. “Oh, yes. Oh, _fuck yes._ ” He tries to force Tony to move, to take the shiny metal cock deeper, but Tony refuses to move until Strange is a whining, desperate mess — which actually doesn't take too long. Then he draws out, listening to Strange's pathetic pleas, before thrusting back in, angling for his prostate.

There's no art to it. It's nothing more than rough, repeated thrusts into a willing body. Tony can't feel anything, but watching the red and gold metal slide into Strange while he has that look of utter bliss on his face is supremely satisfying. His hands are wrapped around the sorcerer's thighs, pressing bruises into the pale skin. He almost feels like he should be more careful. Gentle, even. But Strange is reacting so perfectly, with shut eyes and unapologetically loud moans and arms thrown back on the concrete ground. And it feels so good to finally let it out. He doesn't want to stop. It's not long before he starts to move harder, faster, almost punishing—

Strange comes untouched, drawing his nails down his own chest hard enough to draw blood. He's shaking when Tony pulls out, eyes blown and sweat turning pink with blood. He looks completely wrecked. Tony's about to ask if he's okay, guilt welling up inside him, when Strange starts to paw at the suit. “Take it off.”

“What?”

“Come on. I know you didn't get off from that. I can tell. Take off the suit.”

It says something about the year Tony's had that he does it.

As soon as the suit's dematerialized, Strange opens Tony's pants and takes his cock in hand, pumping it a few times before laying back on the floor and turning over on his stomach. When Tony doesn't immediately pounce, he says, “No rush. But the floor _is_ cold, and probably filthy, so maybe some rush.”

With a growl that he didn't know he had, Tony grabs him by the hair, forcing his face into the ground. “Strange, shut the _fuck up_.” When he fucks Strange, it’s rough. Harsh, even _brutal_ , though judging by the sounds the sorcerer is making under him, not unwelcome. Tony chases his own high with no thought to the other man’s comfort or pleasure. Strange is wet and warm and fucking perfect, and making the sweetest sounds, whines and whimpers and moans and _fuuuuuuuck—_

It takes Tony a minute to come back to himself. When he does, he realizes that he’s lying across a dangerous villain who could probably kill him if he wanted to, half-dressed with his dick out. Which he knew before, but it’s kind of startling without the haze of lust and anger.

In seconds, he’s standing up and trying to fix his clothes. Stephen looks up at him. “You interrupted my afterglow.” He doesn’t bother cleaning himself up, instead resting his head on his arms while he watches Tony. “What’s wrong?”

Tony snaps in Strange’s direction, staring at him. “What's wrong? I just had hate sex with a fucking _villain_ because I'm mad at my goddamned ex.”

“I don't hate you.”

Tony’s about to launch into a rant when Strange’s words register. “What?”

Strange shrugs. “I don't hate you. Also, I don't think of myself as a villain. Really, I'm an anti-hero at worst.”

“You’re a menace.”

“You love me.”

“ _Menace._ ”


	10. Day 9: Bondage | Lingerie

Stephen watches Tony from across the table. He's nodding along to whatever it is Steve's saying, somehow managing to look like he's actually paying attention. If someone were to look closer, as he suspects Natasha, they might notice the way he keeps shifting in his seat or how he'll occasionally glance at Stephen before biting his lip and looking away. Stephen's happy to stare at him, hidden from prying eyes by a basic glamour spell that draws their attention away from him. If he were closer, he could run his hand up Tony's leg, sneak a hand down his pants. He would whisper in his ear, taunt him while he jacked him off, make him stare down Steve as he did.

He has to keep from jumping up and turning Tony over the table and ripping his clothes off while everyone is still in the office. That's going a bit too far. But part of the fun is embarrassing Tony, so he makes no effort to hide his intentions, dragging Tony out of the room with a curt, “Bye.”

Tony follows him down the hall, rolling his eyes at the snickers that follow them. “Stephen—”

Stephen whirled them around, pushing Tony up against a wall and leaning in close to him. “What?” His eyes were dark with lust, and Tony could tell he was itching for a reason to 'punish’ him.

Tony cleared his throat. “Lead the way.”

Stephen smirks, stealing a hard and fast kiss before pushing away from him. He doesn't waste any time before opening a portal, this one leading to their bedroom at the Sanctum.

Tony goes first, reaching up to undo his tie as soon as he's through and there's no risk of anyone seeing him. Before he can even remove the tie, a hand covers his. “Let me.” Stephen is flush against his back, erection pressing insistently at Tony's ass, but he takes his time untying the knot before letting it fall to the ground. After that, he pulls off each part of Tony's suit, each movement carefully deliberate, even as Tony shivers under his touch.

Once Stephen's done, Tony stands in front of him, eyes averted to form the picture of innocence. What's less innocent is what he's left wearing — black satin panties that barely contain his hard cock and _don't_ hide his ass, lacy garter belt, and matching silk stockings that feel heavenly against his skin. Stephen looks him over, one hand reaching down to palm at Tony's erection. “Aren't you a perfect little slut — tempting me all during the meeting, soaking yourself with precome. Bet you wouldn't care if I'd fucked you in front of the others.” He presses into Tony's slit, ignoring his whimper. “I should. Might teach you to _behave_ , for once.” His mouth twists into a grin. “But then I would never get to punish you, would I?” His hand trails up Tony's stomach and chest before coming to his throat. He gives it a light squeeze before releasing him. “Lay down for me. How I showed you earlier.”

Tony did as he was told, leaving no room in his actions for complaint as he laid down, head hanging over the foot end of the bed and an arm stretched to either bedpost. Once he was in position, Stephen stood over him, drawing scarred fingers through Tony's soft hair and tilting his head so that he was looking up at his boyfriend. Careful to meet his eyes, Stephen raised his other hand and summoned a whip.

It goes around each of Tony's hands, tying them to the bedposts, before pinching off to form separate bands that hold him in place. Tony tests them. His effort is met by the bands burning — not enough to do any damage, but enough to warn him what would happen if he kept trying.

Stephen runs his hands over Tony's body leisurely, paying special attention to his neck. He grips it for a moment, choking Tony, before releasing him. “Are you going to be good and take my cock for me?”

Tony nods eagerly, opening his mouth. Already, saliva is gathering on his tongue.

Stephen chuckles. “So _eager_. Such a perfect little toy. Keep your mouth nice and wide.” He makes short work of his belts and gets rid of the robes, leaving him in his pants and long-sleeved shirt. Without the extra layers, it's easy to see how his erection is tenting his pants.

In a moment, he opens his pants and takes his long cock in hand. Tony's practically shivering in anticipation, but Stephen still waits, teasing him. “Just the head first. And if you're good, then you can have the rest.” He edges the tip of his dick in, holding Tony's straining arms.

Immediately, Tony stats to lick and suck at the head, desperate to have the entire thing down his throat. His own cock is aching, leaking precome, but he ignores it in favor of making Stephen feel good, tonguing at the slit and the underside of the shaft, until Stephen snaps—

“ _Fuck!_ ” Stephen pushes forward, shoving the rest of his cock into Tony's hot mouth, ignoring the gagging noise he makes when he hits the back of his throat.

Tony adjusts quickly, wrapping his lips around the shaft and moving his head and tongue as well as he can with Stephen fucking his mouth. Stephen, using what little bit of awareness he had left, holds Tony in place using his hair with one hand while the other plays with his nipples, keeping him good and hard for later.

At first, Stephen tries to stay silent, but it is not long before he's letting out moans and harsh breaths and tugging insistently at Tony's hair, his hips jerking faster, pushing him deeper down Tony's throat. His eyes roam over his lover, pupils surrounded by only a thin ring of color. “You're beautiful. So perfect. Ought to make you dress like this all the time so everyone can see how beautiful you are for me.” He groans, punctuates it with a harsh thrust. “But none of them could touch you. Only I get to touch you. You're _mine_. They could watch me fuck you, watch me take you and claim you, and it would be so fucking _good—_ ” He comes down Tony's throat, biting his lip so hard it bleeds, before slumping to the floor, resting his head against Tony's.

It takes him a minute to come down from his high. Once he does, Tony smirks, rolling his hips. “Stephen? You okay?”

“Yes.”

“You gonna . . . help me out over here?”

He smirks. “Maybe.”

“Maybe? What do you mean maybe— Stephen! Come back here!”


	11. Day 10: Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did a fic based on the telepathic bond idea. https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271485 Check it out! Or don't, I'm not a cop.
> 
> Also, this was originally going to have hair-pilling, but it doesn't. There IS, however, more armor porn, so hopefully that'll make up for it.

There are times when Tony loves having a bond with Stephen. In fact, most of the time, he is firmly on the 'for’ side of telepathic bonds with wizard boyfriends.

And there are times when he comes close to throwing Stephen in a volcano for being a little shit. Today is the latter.

It starts about thirty minutes into the meeting. General Ross was being an ass as per usual, and Tony and the other Avengers were so far managing to ignore him without him noticing quite well.

It takes him a few minutes to realize Stephen is up to something. At first, he can't sense anything special, though he realizes distantly that the sorcerer was thrumming with anticipation. It's only when he feels a hand on his cock that he jerks to attention.

**_Stephen_** _. What are you doing?_

The doctor laughs, stroking his dick, the sensation felt by Tony miles away. _Look._

Tony does so, closing his eyes so that he can see through Stephen's. What he finds makes his breath hitch. His lover is in the workshop at the tower, straddling the legs of one of Tony's suits, hands propped on the chest plate. The armor's eyes glow blue, showing that it’s activated — although that doesn't interest him as much as the red and gold dick jutting out from the apex of the legs.

Stephen himself is naked, skin goosebumped, and stroking his cock to attention. He's aroused, and if he tries, Tony can feel that he's been that way since he woke up, hard and aching while Tony had already left. _Really_ , Stephen drawls, reaching for a bottle of lube, _this is your fault. If you'd been there when I woke up, I could have fucked us senseless then, and I wouldn't be so horny now._

Tony screams internally, something that Stephen finds absolutely _hilarious_ , and which does nothing to dissuade him.

Tony groans, trying to situate his legs so  no one would see his increasingly prominent erection. He knew Stephen's feelings about the suits went beyond curiosity, had ever since he'd hard to carry Stephen away from a battlefield when the fight was done and his tired, probably concussed boyfriend spent the whole time running his hands over the metal armor and making delighted noises. So he made the . . . special attachment as a gift. But he never thought that he would fuck himself with the suit while he knew Tony was _in a meeting—_

Tony bites back a hiss as Stephen starts to prepare himself, slick fingers opening his hole. _Stephen_ , Tony says when one finger becomes two, _now is really not the time—_

 _You'll just have to be quiet, then,_ Stephen told him, far too pleased with himself. _And still, very still. Wouldn't do for the team to see you trying to fuck yourself on a dick that's not even there._ His boyfriend moans, now up to three fingers. _Fuck, I can't wait to have it in me. Don't worry Tony, I'll make it worth your while. Gonna be so good for us._

 _Stephen—_ Tony yelps as Stephen impales himself on the metal dick. When he notices everyone turn to stare at him, he can only think, _I really regret making that thing now._

Stephen laughs at him.

“Leg cramp,” Tony explains, clutching his thigh for emphasis (and also because Stephen was starting to roll his hips to take the cock deeper).

“Are you alright?” Bruce asks, eyebrows scrunching together in concern. “Sounds kind of—”

“I'm fine,” Tony insists, screaming internally while Stephen _really_ starts to go, lifting himself up before sinking back down on the shaft, gearing up to go faster. “Really, I'd rather we get back to talking about . . . Actually, Ross, why don't you take it away?”

The general looks at him with suspicion, but doesn't seem to care that much, returning to the meeting without further question.

Tony sinks back in his chair, happy to be in the corner of the room where the focus isn't on him. Through the bond, he can feel Stephen's lust and giddiness, seeping into him and becoming his own, feel the warmth of his blood thrumming through him. It's not long before he starts slamming himself back on the cock, leaning forward to so that it hits his prostate, becoming sweaty and hot. There's not a second where Stephen isn't making some kind of noise, a moan or whimper or shout or pant, cock dripping precome and eyes shut in pleasure while he fucks himself on the suit.

 _Does that feel good, Tony?_ he asks after a particularly harsh slam. _Don't bother answering. I can feel how horny you are, how much you want to give in and ditch the meeting. You could. I'd cover for you, say it was an emergency. We can take turns fucking your suits, until we're so exhausted we pass out. You always love that._ He growls, nearing the peak. _Come on, Tony, it'll be so good, you can fuck my throat while I ride your suit, I'll be full on both sides and completely_ **_yours_** _, oh fuck,_ **_Tony!_ ** Stephen comes with a loud, drawn-out shout as his pleasure reaches its climax, spurting ropes of cum over the suit before collapsing on top of it, dazed, breathing roughly.

Tony is less lucky, coming in his pants like a teenager while hiding his mouth behind a fist and gritting his teeth to keep from screaming his pleasure. Which is not the most inconspicuous look for him.

The others are staring at him again, this time, all of them with sympathy and concern (well, except for Ross, but he was a dick anyway).

Struggling for something to say and already thinking of ways to get out without anyone noticing the wet spot in his pants, Tony unclutches his leg and moves his hand from thigh to the top of the table, face relaxing some. “I'm sorry, I'm just so . . . _passionate_ about this topic. Words alone cannot describe it. I won't even try.”

And Ross was stupid enough to buy it, even as everyone else roll their eyes, giving Tony confused, disappointed, and even disgusted looks.

He and Stephen grin.


	12. Day 11: Object Insertion

Tony leans against the wall on both hands, head bowed while Stephen works his ass open.

“Ready?”

Tony nods, spreading his legs wider. The tips of Stephen's shaking, wet fingers brush against his spine, making him shiver. Stephen chuckles. “You're so _sensitive_.” His hand moves to the base of Tony's neck, pushing him further down. “Hold still.”

Tony rolls his eyes, but then his breath hitches as Stephen presses the plug against his wet hole, easing it in. Tony sighs in relief once it's all the way in, base snug against his ass.

“Good?” Stephen asks.

Tony turns to wink at him. “Perfect.”

Stephen smirks before smacking Tony's ass and sliding off the bed. “Good. Now get dressed. You have a meeting to go to.”

* * *

Tony sits at the end of the table, scribbling out a few ideas for Peter's suit while Pepper speaks. They're about thirty minutes into the meeting when the plug starts vibrating. It's only on the first mode, just enough to wake up his senses and start to tease him. It's easy to ignore it for now, his focus on the plans in front of him with the exception of a few light squeezes that get at the most sensitive parts of his ass. He feels good, pleasantly full and stimulated, but also aware that Stephen was not going to be content to leave him like this.

He doesn't even realize he's rocking back and forth in his chair until Pepper asks, “Tony? Are you alright?”

Tony looks up at the room full of businessmen and women, all staring at him. “Fine. Just got a lot of nervous energy. Too much coffee. Stephen's been trying to get me to cut back, but . . .” He trails off with a shrugs, barely keeping himself from jolting out of the chair when Stephen turns the vibrator up a level.

Everyone seems to buy his excuse except for Pepper who alternates between disgust and resigned before returning to what she was saying.

Tony does his best to look inconspicuous, lowering his eyes so no one can see the way his pupils dilate and keeping his breath even (or as even as possible, at least). He couldn't resist rolling his hips every now and then, desperate for the vibrations to hit his more sensitive spots—

“Fuck!” The vibrator level was turned up a notch, making his hands fumble and send his pen across the table.

Everyone stares at him.

“Stupid pen!” He gives the man sitting nearest to the pen a dirty look, and he flushes, nervously passing it over to him while Tony makes a mental note to give him a raise.

“Thank you,” he says shortly, aware of Pepper's eyes on him as he returns to his work, the plug pulsing in his ass. It's not long before he starts leaking precome, more than half hard in his suit pants.

The next time Stephen turns it up, he's expecting it, and he takes the change with no more than a slight shudder. There's not much time left in the meeting. He can wait until then to escape to his office and jerk off.

What he didn't expect was for Stephen to do it again five minutes later, then _again_ two seconds after that. By now they're at the point where he can't turn it up anymore or someone will be bound to hear it, so Tony should be safe, but it doesn't matter because he's _fucking dying_ in his chair, cock hard and leaking, ass sensitive and open and if he doesn't get fucked soon, he's going to burst into fucking _tears_ —

He tries to be subtle as he takes out his phone (and honestly, he probably failed) and texts Stephen. _I can't take it. Please come here._

Once Tony's sent it, he leans back in his chair and waits, trying to cover his mouth in a way that makes it look like he's just resting his head on his hand.

It takes him a moment to notice that Pepper's stopped talking. He's only given a split second to realize that everyone in the room is frozen before he's pulled out of his chair and folded over the table, complete with someone pressing their erection into his ass. “Didn't take long for you to give in,” Stephen says harshly, undoing his pants.

Tony whimpers, hands flat against the table while Stephen nudges his legs apart before pulling his pants and boxers down. He's gentle while removing the plug, but Tony knows better than to expect it to last.

Without wasting Any time, Stephen grips him by the hair, pressing his cheek into the table while he fucks into him. He doesn't take his time like he usually did, knowing that Tony is ready for him and has been for hours. He only pauses for a moment after he bottoms out.

Tony whines, pushing his hips back. “Stephen, _please_ , I've been waiting all day for you to fuck me, I'm so sensitive, so _ready_ for you to use me, please, _please fuck me—_ ”

Stephen snaps his hips forward, jerking Tony’s head up and whispering into his ear while he fucks him. “God, you’re such a little slut, begging me to fuck you in an office full of people. What would they say if they could see you now? I _should_ fuck you like that. Dozens of people to watch and see how perfectly you take my cock, how you _beg_ for it. You’re my perfect whore, and I can use you however I want, can’t I?”

Tony nods as best he can, reveling in the feeling of Stephen’s long, hard cock in his sensitive ass. “ _Yes._ ”

Stephen chuckles, the noise morphing into a rough growl as his hips grow frantic and he tightens his hold on Tony’s hair. “ _Fuck,_ I just want to spend all day fucking you, want to fill you with my cum and have everyone see, have everyone know that you are _mine—_ ” Losing the concentration needed to talk, Stephen pushes Tony down as much as he can, the hand from his hair moving to his hip, fingers digging into his flesh. Tony moans, unable to match Stephen’s thrusts, just lying there, limp, while Pepper stares at them without seeing Tony take Stephen’s cock like a fucking _toy_ —

Tony screams his release, scratching at the table as the pleasure hits a breaking point, and he comes untouched, dirtying the floor and table.

Stephen doesn’t stop, if anything fucking deeper and harder into Tony, Tony, so loose and wet and warm around him, and he tells him, tells him how good he feels around him, how _perfect he is_ , and he keeps telling him when he comes inside of him, filling him with warm cum.

Even after he's done, Stephen doesn't let Tony move, using one hand to hold him in place while the other grabs the plug. “I think we can keep this off for today,” he says, carefully pushing it into Tony's hole. “But I don't want you to lose even a drop of my cum. You're going to stay nice and full for me, alright?”

“Yes, Stephen.”

“Good.” He hesitates before pressing a kiss to Tony's temple. “Get up.”

Tony groans, standing up on wobbly legs. His hair is a mess and his ass is going to be sore for the rest of the day and there are scratch marks on the table.

That shouldn’t make him as happy as it does.

Once Stephen’s gone and they’ve (mostly) cleaned up after themselves, Tony smiles up at Pepper. “Can you repeat that?”


	13. Day 12: Licking | Pet Play

“It’s kind of cute,” Tony says, reaching out to touch Stephen’s fur-covered ear before seeing his boyfriend’s glare. “You know, as far as animals go . . .”

Stephen hisses at him, exposing his sharper-than-usual canines. Those, along with the erect ears and furry black-and-silver tail, are all the physical characteristics that show that his transformation back from a cat didn't go exactly as planned.

“Don't hiss at me,” Tony says, smirking. “I'm not the one who ignored Wong's advice and tried to turn myself into a cat.”

“Well, _that_ part worked!” Stephen snaps, glaring at him. And Tony can't help but grin, his mind drawing parallels between Stephen and a certain adorable little species.

“Do you want me to get Wong and see if he can fix it?”

“ _Absolutely not_. It _should_ wear off in a day or two. I'll just stay with you until it does, and Wong can _never_ know.”

“Ugh, you're so dramatic. Fine, let's get you home, Fluffy.”

He really needs to stop smiling whenever Stephen hisses at him.

* * *

They settle down after only a couple of hours. Stephen is curled up around Tony, head resting against his chest, ears twitching every now and then while his tail lays still. It's kind of adorable. Tony can't help but look down at him adoringly, one hand stroking lightly up and down his back. He waits until he thinks Stephen is asleep before running his hand over the soft fur of his tail.

“I'm not asleep,” Stephen mutters, opening one eye to glare at Tony in annoyance.

“Well, to be fair, you were purring so much . . .”

Stephen looks like he's about to say something, but instead he sighs and nuzzles closer to Tony, his cheek falling to his lover's stomach. Tony plays with his hair for a bit before an idea takes form in his mind. He starts to push Stephen’s head down gently, guiding him towards his slowly hardening cock.

The moment he realizes what Tony's doing, Stephen rolls his eyes, but still moves to mouth at Tony's half-hard cock through his pajama bottoms. His body, all long lines and smooth skin, is twisted beautifully around Tony's legs and waist. Just looking at him is almost as good as feeling his mouth, and it doesn't take long for Tony to think of a way to make the sight even better.

“Wait here,” Tony says, standing up. “I have the perfect thing.” It only takes him a moment to rummage through his closet and find what he's looking for. Once he does, he returns to the room and holds it up triumphantly.

“Really?” Stephen says in the most unimpressed tone possible while he looks at the red leather collar hanging from Tony's hand. After a moment, he rolls his eyes. “Fine, but if you ever tell anyone about this, you'll be lucky if the worst thing that happens to you is being stuck as a rat for the rest of your life.”

Stephen rises gracefully from the bed and kneels in front of Tony, head bowed with his hands on his thighs. He'd already taken the time to undress, leaving his hard cock display against his stomach. Tony drinks in the sight of him before fitting the collar around his neck. The read leather stands out beautifully against his pale skin.

Stephen rolls his neck experimentally, grimacing at the jingling sound that follows. “Don't you think the bell is a bit much?”

“It adds to the effect.” Tony takes his time undressing while Stephen watches him, licking his lips as his lover's tan skin is exposed. Tony strokes his cock, leaning back against a wall and looking at Stephen with heated eyes. “Come here.”

Stephen obeys, crawling over to Tony on all fours, tail brushing against his back. He doesn’t wait for instructions before lowering his head and mouthing at Tony’s balls, careful to keep his sharp teeth away. Tony groans when he licks a stripe up the underside of the shaft, hitting the back of his head against the wall. “Fuck, Stephen.” Stephen’s looking up at him with an almost innocent expression, eyes wide as he licks delicately at the tip, wrapping his lips around the head. Tony threads his fingers through Stephen’s hair, directing his head. “You’re so good. Such a perfect pet for me. So obedient. Come on, get my cock nice and wet.”

Stephen mewls, lips pink from pressure, and he redoubles his efforts, drawing his tongue over every inch of Tony’s cock, palming his balls with one hand while the other Tony’s hip steady. His grip tightens as Tony’s movements become more insistent, his breaths more unsteady. “Keep going Stephen, come on, like that, _fuck_ , just like that, _oh_ , you’re perfect, so fucking perfect, you should always be like this, on your knees with your mouth, _God_ your mouth, on me, making me feel good, oh fuck, _Stephen!_ ” He grips Stephen’s hair tighter, holding him in place as his body tenses and he comes, covering Stephen’s face in warm cum, some of it dripping down to his neck and the collar.

Stephen sits back, resting on his knees as he casually wipes up the cum and licks it off his fingers, glancing at Tony to make sure he’s paying attention.

Tony grins. “You look good like that.”


	14. Day 13: Gags | Creampie

“I think I prefer you like this,” Stephen says, stroking Tony's inner walls. He smirks when Tony glares at him, unable to speak around the leather gag. Stephen curls his fingers, relishing in Tony's muffled, pathetic moan. “Oh yeah, you're definitely better this way. Now you can just lie back and take it like the little whore you are.”

Tony huffs. He does his best not to react to Stephen's touch, knowing it will just make him try harder. And he does, using more force on Tony's hole and jerking him off with the other hand, squeezing the base of his cock to keep him from coming. To add to the torture, he lowers his mouth to Tony's neck, sucking at the pulse point until he’s certain there will be a bruise there the next day. He doesn’t stop until he’s covered the entire side of Tony’s neck in hickies that’ll be visible for days. When he’d done, he stares where he is, slowing his hand and whispering in Tony’s ear. “You’re not going to cover these. I want everyone who sees you to know that I was here, that I did this to you, and that you’re mine.”

Tony nods frantically, hands scrambling for the sheets. Stephen chuckles. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Another nod. Louder, more desperate noises.

“Are you going to say please?”

Tony whines, kicking out at him. Stephen laughs and grabs his foot. “Fine, fine, no need to get violent.” He pulls his fingers out of Tony and sits up on his knees, pulling Tony forward by his legs. He’s already naked, a bead of precome leaking from the slit. Tony lays back, hooking his ankles around Stephen’s lower back, urging him closer. He’s knocking his head against the pillow, whining and pleading so much that saliva is gathering around his mouth. He screams in pleasure when Stephen _finally_ presses into him, pushing his legs against his chest.

Stephen rocks into him. He makes a few shallow thrusts, not staying there long. Instead he pulls Tony up by the arm and lays back on the bed, settling Tony on his cock. “Ride me.”

Tony groans, bracing his hands on Stephen’s chest and moving his hips experimentally. It takes a minute for him to find the perfect angle, but as soon as he does, he starts lifting himself up and slamming back down, impaling himself on Stephen’s cock. Stephen lies back, watching Tony bounce on his cock. He holds Tony by the hips, helping raise him up. His hands glow orange, sending sparks of energy through Tony, lighting up his veins. His laughter impeded by the gag, Tony moves faster, one hand moving to rub and pinch Stephen’s nipple. Growling, Stephen flips them over, gripping Tony’s hair and the back of the gag to turn him around on his stomach. He whispers, “Stay still,” in Tony’s ear before nipping his ear and pushing into him with ease, one hand still holding the gag and the other wrapping around his hip.

Tony jerks, his head held up by Stephen. He feels like he’s going to pass out when Stephen starts to move, dragging his cock along Tony’s prostate every second, the gag biting into his mouth and the sheets rough against his cock. Tony begs Stephen to let him come, but the words come out muffled and twisted, and Stephen ignores him, fucking Tony without mercy. When he feels his pleasure build toward its peak, he lets go of Tony’s hip to take his cock in hand. Tony’s precome serves to slick his hand, and he jerks him off, paying special attention to the head. Before long, Tony screams his release, tears of pleasure and stimulation leaking from his eyes. Growling, Stephen bites into Tony’s neck of he comes, filling Tony with thick, warm cum.

Stephen collapses against his back, leaning his head into the crook of his neck. He’s still breathing harshly when he removes Tony’s gag.

Tony lets out a breath of relief, rubbing the sore spot around his mouth. He looks back at Stephen, who’s still resting his head on Tony’s back. “Good?”

Stephen smiles. “Good.”


	15. Day 14: Asphyxiation

Tony quickly closes the door, music blaring down the hallway. Stephen stands behind him, pawing at his coat and tie, nipping at the space behind his ear. “Tony,” Stephen moans, one hand lowering to palm him through his pants. “I want you.”

Tony nods, almost dazed with lust. He pushes Stephen back. “Get on the bed.”

They back up until Stephen falls onto the bed, Tony following to straddle his hips. Some of the lighting from outside leaks in, mixing the room’s shadows with pink and purple and coloring their faces. “Don't have much time,” Tony mutters, face tucked into the crook of Stephen's neck while his hands work on pulling his pants down.

Stephen groans, rubbing his clothed erection against Tony's. “Well then you better get to work.”

Tony growls into his ear, fully pulling their pants down. They don't have any lube with them, so instead Tony holds his hand out to Stephen. “Lick.”

Keeping his eyes locked on Tony, Stephen draws each of Tony's fingers into his mouth in turn, sucking on them until they're good and wet. He finishes by licking the palm of his hand, then shoves Tony's hand down to their cocks. Soon, they're slotted against one another, Tony rubbing them both off as they move in time.

“Tony,” Stephen moans, eyes blown from arousal. He scrambles for Tony's free hand and brings it up to his neck. “ _Please._ ”

Tony licks his lips, squeezing experimentally. Stephen shudders, his cock jerking in Tony's hand. Even in the pink and purple lighting, he can tell that Stephen's flushed, his blood rushing with the speed and force of a train. His blue-green eyes are wide and dark and desperate.

“Give me your hand.”

Stephen does so, holding out a shaky hand to his lover. Tony works quickly, sucking his scarred fingers until they're ready. Stephen, shivering with arousal, wraps his hand around Tony's cock, lightly dragging it up his shaft.

Tony hitches a breath and tightens his hands. “Stop me if it's too much, okay?”

Stephen nods eagerly, canting his hips so that their cocks are sliding against one another. Breath hitched, Tony wraps his hand carefully around Stephen’s throat. “You have a beautiful neck,” he whispers, fingers tight as his free hand helps him jerk them off. Stephen tries to gasp, but he can’t. Tony can feel his pulse, running like a train, and every ridge of his throat. It’s intoxicating, the way Stephen’s breath catches and his face turns red. His eyes are blown wide, only a thin ring of color around the pupils.

“You’re perfect,” Tony whispers, stealing a kiss. His hand relaxes enough to let him take a desperate, gasping breath. “Are you good?”

“Keep going,” Stephen begs. “ _P_ _lease._ ”

Tony obliges, tightening his hand once more. Stephen’s eyes roll back in his hand, tears streaming down his face. Tony licks them up, his own pleasure building to a peak as Stephen’s hand speeds up in desperation. Tony starts to alternate between a tight grip and a loose one, listening to Stephen’s gasping with fascination. His hips and hand still and he tightens his grip once more, holding it until he’s certain Stephen is on the edge of unconsciousness. Stephen’s eyes widen, and his hands push at Tony.

Tony jerks back, scared he’s pushed too far. But no, Stephen is moaning, _loudly_ , his cock twitching against Tony’s as he comes. The sight of him, flushed and sweaty and flooded with pleasure, is enough to push Tony over the edge, and his cum coats their shirts.

Tony collapses on top of Stephen, resting his cheek against his chest. It takes him a few minutes to come down from his high. “We should . . . go back to the party.”

“Mm . . . they’re all going to know.”

Tony chuckles. “Probably. You weren’t exactly quiet.”

“Oh, well, in the future I will be completely silent and just lie there.”

“‘Preciate it.” A beat passes. “At least magic our shirts clean.”

“Don’t use magic as a verb.”


	16. Day 15: Overstimulation | Intercrural Sex

“I don't think I can go again.”

Tony is laying down on his stomach, limp and boneless. In the past couple of hours, he's fucked Stephen, been fucked _by_ him, and sucked him off, all more than once. Stephen had used a minor energy spell to keep him going, but even with it he's exhausted, his nerves raw from stimulation. He doesn't even bother to look up at Stephen when he says it.

“What?” There's a line of sweat at Stephen's forehead, and barely any color in his eyes due to the expanded pupils. He'd been pacing the length of the room, waiting for Tony to be ready again, his cock hard against his stomach. “What's wrong?”

“Other than the fact that I'm exhausted and sensitive as fuck?” Tony tries to shrug, but gives up halfway through. “Not much really.” He manages to look up at him. “How much longer until that spell wears off?”

“Another hour,” Stephen says, dragging his hands down his face. “I am _never_ letting Peter in the sanctum again.” He looks like he’s about to scream, unable to satisfy himself. The spell wasn't dire enough for them to start taking emergency measures, but it won't be long before Stephen's writhing in pain and unfulfilled lust like he was earlier.

Stephen sits on the end of the bed, bouncing his leg while he tries to think of a solution. He stills as an idea comes to him, and looks back at Tony with heated eyes. He turns around and crawls up the bed, gently slipping a hand between Tony's legs. “Can I fuck your thighs?”

Tony doesn't bother looking back at him.  “Will that work?” They'd done it before, mostly when they were too tired or worked up for anything else.

Stephen shrugs, petting up and down his back. “Worth a shot.” He presses a kiss to the nape of Tony's neck, trying to tamp down on his lust. “Can I?”

It takes Tony a moment to nod. “Go easy on me,” he jokes, though it doesn't have his usual light tone.

As soon as he has Tony's consent, Stephen snatches up the discarded bottle of lube. He nudges Tony's shoulder. “Roll onto your side.”

Tony groans, but obeys, facing the wall while Stephen slides up behind him, one hand on his waist. His eyes are hazy, his fingers gripping Tony greedily, holding him in place. He has to let go to open the lube and pour it on his hand, quickly spreading it over Tony's legs until they're wet and shiny. Stephen tries not to be over eager, but it's difficult when Tony is lying so warm and pliant in front of him. A hand on Tony's side pulls him closer until Stephen is pressed against his back, leaving gentle kisses and licks over the litany of bruises he'd sucked onto Tony's neck.

Tony looks back over his shoulder to make a snarky remake, but he makes the mistake of looking at his eyes. Stephen is watching him, blue-green eyes dark with lust. He almost looks like an animal.

Tony's so busy staring at him that he's caught off-guard when Stephen's cock slides forward, slipping between his thighs.

Stephen growls, hips snapping forward. “Mmph. _Tony._ ” Tony has a moment to think, _This'll do apparently_ , before Stephen starts thrusting into the tight space of Tony's thighs, his teeth buried in his lover's neck and his arm wrapped around Tony's chest.

Tony shuts his eyes and lets Stephen use him, feeling warm in his embrace, though the sheets still feel like too much against his skin and his cock is getting pushed against the bed whenever Stephen moves—

Tony hisses, eyes wide and hand scrambling for the sheets, when Stephen pushes forward enough for his cock to drag against his balls, and then the understand of Tony's shaft. “Stephen, hold on—”

His lover barely seems to hear him, lost in his lust. Tony bites his lip to keep from screaming every time Stephen brushes against his overstimulated flesh, holding his legs closer, clenched around Stephen's cock. Tony almost cried in relief when he comes, biting down hard enough that Tony's worried he'll draw blood and spreading cum over his thighs.

Stephen falls back on the bed, sated for the moment. He traces a line up and down Tony's back. “Are you good?”

It takes Tony a while to say, in the most wrecked voice he'd ever heard from himself, “Always.”


	17. Day 16: Nipple Play | Frottage | Body Worship

Stephen shifted, resting his head fully on Tony's chest. The TV is still playing, though everyone else is asleep by now and has been since about ten minutes into the third movie. Even they aren't paying attention to it anymore, preferring to lounge quietly on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket and each other.

“Do you think we should go to bed?” Tony asks.

“And leave our comfort cocoon?”

Tony considers that before sinking deeper into the couch and wrapping his arms tighter around his boyfriend's chest. “You're right. Forget I said anything.”

Stephen is breathing contentedly, nuzzled into Tony. It’s not long before they shift and move so much that they’re lying down horizontally, Stephen resting his cheek on Tony's chest. Their legs are tangled up together, fingers intertwined.

Stephen sighs happily. “You smell good.” He presses his lips to Tony's chest, belatedly realizing that he's kissing Tony's nipple. “Mm.” He starts mouthing at Tony's chest, eyes raised to meet Tony's as he lifts up his shirt.

“We shouldn't,” Tony whispers harshly, though he can already feel himself growing harder at the thought.

Stephen smirks. “That's what makes it fun.”

Tony considers it, looking subtly around the room. The other Avengers were asleep. If they're quiet . . .

Tony nods, resting back in the couch while Stephen continues. Stephen's eyes are bright when he slides up, slotting them together. He's already fully hard, and starts gently rutting against Tony. He wraps his lips around one nipple, a hand going to the other one. Flicking his tongue and rubbing the hard nub between his fingers, it does not take long for Stephen to reduce Tony to a shaking mess. He shoots Tony an amused look. “Feel good, baby?”

Tony can't answer. If he tries to speak, his voice will be too loud and high-pitched.

Stephen suppresses a chuckle. “Gonna make you feel so good. You deserve it.” A hand runs up Tony's chest, gently tracing the scars from the arc reactor. “You're perfect.” Another kiss to Tony's nipple, his tongue circling it. “So beautiful.” His hips push forward, rubbing their hard cocks together. “Do you want me to?”

Tony nods frantically, letting out a harsh “ _Yes._ ” He can't remember the last time he was this turned on. The thought of being caught was thrilling, as good as Stephen's hands seeking out his sensitive spots and his lips sucking on Tony's chest like it's what they were made for.

Stephen smiles, returning his attention to Tony's chest, colored blue from the TV. He takes his time, movements slow and careful, _worshipful_. “If I could,” he whispers against Tony's skin, “I'd make love to you right now. Treat you like the perfect thing you are.” He captures Tony's mouth with his own. Chest to chest, nipples and cocks rubbing against each other so carefully, wanting to fuck properly but not wanting to break the trance-like feeling they both have.

Their pleasure builds so slowly and subtly that Tony doesn't notice how close he is until he's at the peak ready to fall, whimpering, “Stephen, Stephen, please, oh yes, oh _fuck—_ ”

Stephen watches him come with the most intense expression, biting his lip to keep from kissing him because that would mean looking away, and he can't do that, not when Tony's head is thrown back and his face is flushed and his eyes are shut with pleasure.

Soon, Tony is laying back against the couch with a lazy, sated expression. His eyes flutter shut when he draws Stephen down for a kiss.

“We have to get up anyway now,” Tony muttered, a step away from grinning. “I need to change my pants.”

Stephen doesn't even lift his head when he waves his hand and their pants are clean.

“Oh, that's useful.”

“Hm. We should still go though.”

“Why?”

“So I can fuck you properly.”

“You have the best ideas.”

 

...

...

...

“Is anyone else awake?

“Unfortunately.”


	18. Day 17: Masturbation | Seduction | Collaring | Orgasm Denial

“Buy you a drink?” Tony had been watching the other man from across the room for ten minutes now, thinking of a best course of action before deciding to start simple.

“I prefer to keep a clear head,” the man said without looking at him.

“Smart,” Tony said, taking a drink from his martini. He moved closer, leaning into him. “Probably a good idea. People are usually better with their hands that way. Amongst other things.”

The man looked at him then. To his credit, he didn't show even the faintest surprise. “Mr. Stark. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Tony shrugged. “It's my event. Shouldn't I speak to my guests?”

“Why do I get the feeling that's not what this is about?” He was smiling, clearly amused, and turned so that they were facing each other fully.

“Good instincts?”

“Or maybe you're just obvious.”

“Ouch. I'm wounded. You should apologize.”

“And I suppose you have a specific _type_ of apology in mind?”

“If you're up for it.”

Still smiling, the man leaned into Tony, close enough that his breath encroached on Tony's ear. “. . . You'll have to try harder than that.” He turned and walked away without another word.

Tony watched him go, surprised, feeling his cock start to harden in his pants. _Oh, I want that one._ He finished his glass and set it down on the bar before following the man. Before he reached him, he stopped Pepper who was walking by and asked her, “Hey, Pep, do you know who that man is? Tall, dark, and smug?”

Pepper didn’t bother looking at the man before answering. “Stephen Strange, neurosurgeon, single. Go wild.” She walked off.

“I owe you,” Tony said after her before he tracked the man — _Stephen_ — down to a table. Tony grinned when the doctor looked up at him in surprise. “Nice to see you again.”

Stephen rolled his eyes. “Pity. I was just getting used to your absence.” There was a degree of separation between them and everyone else as the other guests tried not to seem too obvious as they watched the couple.

“If the night goes well, you won’t have to worry about that.”

“And you’re so sure it will?”

“I have a high success rate.”

Stephen arched a brow. Tony couldn’t tell if he was amused or annoyed. “And I’m your latest mark?”

“If you want to be.” He’s smiling easily, subtly placing a hand near Stephen’s knee, ready to move it if necessary.

Stephen considered him for a moment before he spoke. “I don't cherish the thought of being known as your latest conquest.” But he didn’t try to move his hand.

Tony’s eyes spark. “I'd make it worth it.”

Stephen looks at him before returning his smile. “You probably could.” He bumped Tony’s hand away. “But that’s no reason for me to make it easy on you.” He looked at the stage that was along the side of the room. “And I think the speaker’s about to start.” He turned fully away from him, facing the table. “You should probably go.”

Tony groaned inwardly when he realized Stephen was right. “Looks like it.” He stands and, thinking quickly, pulls the doctor up insistently. “Come on. You’re going to be my guest.”

Stephen starts to say something, but stops when he sees people watching them and shuts his mouth, reluctantly following his host. Pepper sighs when she sees them, but makes no effort to stop him. As soon as Tony opens his mouth, she says, “There’s already an extra chair.”

“You’re the best,” Tony says, gesturing to the seat next to him. Here, they weren’t as easy to spot as the other tables, and the thick tablecloths and low lights would make it easy to hide what he was planning. All focus was on the stage.

As soon as Tony thought he could get away with it, he leaned over to Stephen, whispering in his ear. “What do you want?” One hand was inching towards the doctor’s crotch.

Most people probably wouldn’t notice how affected Stephen was, but Tony was close enough to feel his slowly-hardening cock and see his dilating pupils. He whispered back. “Seduce me.” His voice was breathy, almost rough.

Tony smiled. “I can do that.” He sat back a bit, pretending to focus on the speech that . . . someone, was giving. Deciding to go for a slower approach, he didn’t get too close to Stephen’s cock, choosing to just lightly rub his leg, sensitizing him.

Tony hummed lightly. “You have nice hands.” He picked up one of them, turning the fingers over. “Nice and long. Probably steady. Have to be to be a surgeon.” Ducking his head quickly, he nipped at the doctor’s neck. “Steady and precise. Definitely know what they’re doing.” His fingers brushed lightly against Stephen’s cock before moving back. “I can almost feel them inside me. Opening me up, getting me ready for your cock.”

He bit down on his lip, pushing the heel of his palm down on his cock. “Mm, and those _lips_. Perfect cupid’s bow.” He had to resist the urge to trace Stephen’s lips. “They were _made_ to be wrapped around my cock.”

Stephen shuddered, gripping the table with one hand. His eyes dashed around, trying to see if anyone noticed, but no one seemed to.

Tony continued. “And your eyes . . . I don't think I've ever seen anything like them. They're like hooks to the soul.”

“Laying it on a bit thick now, don't you think?” Stephen asked, but there was no denying how _pleased_ he was. He was hard in his pants, his pupils so dilated that Tony could barely make out the

“It’s true, though. They’re . . . blue and green and grey, like a whirlwind of color. I keep picturing you staring down at me, your hand around my neck, forcing me to look at those eyes while you drive your cock into me. Do you think you could make me beg for it?” He could tell that he was leaking precome in his pants. It didn’t stop him. “I've never begged in bed before. But I bet you could make me beg. Make me want it enough.”

Stephen moaned, unable to hold the noise in, and Tony knew he’d won. “Want to duck out?”

“God, yes.”

* * *

Stephen pushed him up against the wall of the elevator, rutting against Tony and holding him still by the thighs. Tony moaned desperately into Stephen's mouth.

Stephen growled. “God, you're such a little slut, Stark.” He pulled Tony's shirt open, running a hand over his chest. “You need to be punished.”

Tony shivered. “Fuck yes.”

Without warning, Stephen slapped him. “Who said you could speak?” He paused for a moment, pulling his head back. “Was that too much?”

Tony shook his head. “Harder, next time.”

Stephen groaned. “Oh, you're perfect.” He pulled Tony into the bedroom. “Get undressed and get on the bed.” He punctuated it with a sharp smack to Tony's ass. “ _Now._ ”

Tony did as he was told, trailing discarded clothes behind him before sitting on the bed, one hand curled around his shaft. “How do you want me?”

Stephen considered it. “Turn around. Back to me, and sit at the foot of the bed.”

Tony looked at him curiously, but did not disobey, sitting with his legs underneath him and hands folded in front. A few moments later, he felt a hand at his neck, followed by leather. “Is this good?” Stephen asked, fastening the collar around Tony's throat.

Tony nodded, one hand going to wrap around the head of his cock, but Stephen stopped him, pulling Tony's hands around to his back. “No.” Soon Tony was handcuffed, unable to move more than a couple of feet when Stephen added a leash to his collar and connected it to a decorative bar at the foot of the bed.

“On your knees,” Stephen ordered, his breathing harsher than before.

Tony repositioned himself so that his forehead was pressed against the bed while his ass was in the air. Stephen teased him, trailing lube-slick fingers around his hole and over his balls before pushing one into him.

Stephen took his time opening Tony up, stroking his walls with practiced ease, gently brushing against his prostate every now and then. He moved onto two, then three fingers before pulling out. Tony whined, but quickly shut up when he felt something else push into him. “Hold still,” Stephen said, teasing in a toy that was almost too thick until the base rested against the outside of his hole.

Stephen ran his clean hand up Tony's back, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. “You look good like this,” he said, maneuvering Tony so that he was sitting up again. “You should always be full like this.” Stephen walked around to lay down on the bed, casually resting against the headboard with one hand closed around something. He was still clothed, but he opened his pants enough to pull out his cock, using his still slick hand to stroke himself. He tilted his head, considering Tony. “Needs a final touch . . .”

Before Tony could make a snappy comeback, Stephen pressed a button the the remote he was holding, turning on the vibrator inside Tony and sending it straight to the highest setting.

Tony jumped so hard he hurt his wrists on the handcuffs. “ _Fuck!_ ”

Stephen smirked, settling into the bed. “Now that's a sound I like to hear.” He played with it for a while, switching at random to different models and levels. Tony was having a painful time getting close due to the cock ring, but he almost came before Stephen suddenly switched the toy off again, grinning at his clear (and loud) frustration. “You don't get off until I do.” He gripped the base of his cock, putting off his orgasm. “And I plan on making this last.”

Tony whined. He was flushed from face to chest, thick cock almost red with blood. Stephen let his eyes wander over him in unhidden lust. “I'm going to fuck you later. Gonna hold you down and use your ass until I can't anymore.”

“Why don't you do it now?” Tony asked, breath hitching when Stephen turns the toy back on, vibrations lighting up every nerve in his body.

Stephen smirked. “And miss this view?” His hand slowed some, not wanting to get too close too soon. “I should take a picture. This is prime jacking off material.” He paused. “Maybe a video.”

Tony didn't try to deny it, his hips thrusting desperately against the air. Stephen moaned. “You're so perfect. Fuck, your cock is _leaking_. I just want to lick it up.”

“Please. Please do that.”

“Patience, Stark. I'm not done.” _Matter of fact . . ._ He turned the vibrator off completely, delighting in Tony's pathetic whine.

“Strange, stop teasing.”

“Make it worth my while.”

Tony was panting by then, head fogged by lust, but he had the presence of mind to know what Stephen wanted.

“Please.” His voice cracked. “Please let me come. Please, I need it, I need _you_ , please, please, _please—_ ”

“Oh, _fuck—_ ” Stephen came, biting down on his lip as cum spilled over his hand. Tony watched him hungrily, thrusting his hips, desperately seeking friction.

Stephen didn't even take a moment to calm down. He moved forward and knelt in front of Tony, pressing his against his lips. “Clean me up.”

Tony looked up at Stephen with overly wide eyes before flicking his tongue out and licking delicately. As soon as Tony's tongue touched the head of his cock, Stephen ratcheted the vibrator up to the highest level and took Tony's cock in hand, wrapping his fist around it and sliding his hand up the shaft.

Tony screamed, not that that stopped Stephen by gripping his hair and forcing his head forward, making him finish licking up Stephen's cum until his cock and hand were clean. Stephen looked down at him hazily. “Good job.” Then he dipped his head and took Tony's cock in his mouth.

In seconds, Tony was screaming his release, mindlessly pulling at his restraints. Stephen swallowed it down without complaint, making sure he didn't lose any. When he was done, Tony collapsed on the bed, shifting uncomfortably due to the handcuffs. Stephen rested his cheek on Tony's stomach. “Let's just . . . stay here a while.”

After a moment, Tony nodded. “Yeah. That sounds good.”


	19. Day 18: Fucking Machine | Role Reversal

“What do you think?” Tony asked, one hand curving over Stephen's ass. “Big enough for you?”

Stephen laughed, but it came out choked. He was looking the toy up and down, trying to imagine how it would feel in his ass. “It'll do.” That was an understatement. Tony had already stretched him out with four fingers, and he still wasn't sure it would be enough.

Tony growled, pulling his hand back and smacking Stephen's ass with enough force that the sound filled the room. “I think it will.” He took a step back to observe Stephen from behind, hands wrapping around him to undo the fabric holding Stephen's robe together. Once it was undone, Tony pulled the silky robe off of Stephen, letting it fall to the floor. He ran a hand down Stephen’s back before pushing him forward. “Get on.”

Stephen chuckled. “Yes sir.” He climbed up on the bed and started to lower himself onto the dildo, attached as it was to the saddle-like holder. Stephen hissed when it started to go in, but didn't stop, taking it further until he was sitting atop the base. He shivered, feeling the toy's head brush against his prostate.

“Good?” Tony asked, already palming his hardening cock. “Comfy?”

Stephen nodded. “Good.”

“Feel full?”

Stephen laughed. “Pretty full.”

“You _look_ good,” Tony said, looking at his lover through half-lidded eyes. “You should always be stuffed full of cock. Suits you.”

“Maybe not _always—_ ”

Tony's hand shot out, slapping Stephen across the face. Stephen made a noise that was definitely not a yelp and looked up at Tony, pupils blown from lust.

“Who's in charge?”

Stephen gulped. “You are, Tony.”

Tony nodded, grabbing a bottle of lube from the nightstand. “So if I say . . .” He spread lube over one hand before closing the bottle and dropping it on the bed. “‘You should always be stuffed full of cock’, what should you say?”

“Yes sir.”

Tony smiled. “Good boy.” He lowered his slick hand to Stephen's cock, stroking the head. Stephen shivered, but didn't say anything. Tony leaned next to Stephen's ear, one hand going to mess with something Stephen couldn't see. “Is this okay?” Tony asked. His hand was still on Stephen's cock, moving slowly up and down the shaft now.

Stephen nodded quickly. “Yes sir.”

Tony smiled, nipping at Stephen's neck. “Good.” He turned on the machine.

Stephen shouted, feeling the toy suddenly start to move, hard and fast, _very_ fast—

“ _Fuck,_ Tony!” Stephen's hand scrambled for purchase, eventually grabbing onto Tony's shoulder and digging his nails in. The dildo was hitting his prostate almost constantly, hard enough that it almost hurt, vibrations reverberating through his ass. “Fuck, Tony, it's too much, it's too much—”

“Do you want it to stop?” Tony asked, his hand still on Stephen's cock. His other hand had returned to the front of his pants, working them open.

Stephen whimpered, but shook his head.

“Well then it's not too much, is it?” Tony opened his jeans enough to pull out his cock. “Think you can suck me off while you get fucked, hm? Gonna do that for me?”

Stephen nodded, his cock spurting precome. Tony brushed it up, sucking it off his thumb. “Mm. Good boy.” He took Stephen's hand and set it on his hip. “Keep your hand on my hip. Drop it if you need to say something. Okay?”

“Yes sir.”

Tony moaned. “I love hearing you say that. Too bad you're going to have to shut up for a while.” He moved up some so that Stephen wouldn't have to move as much, though he still ended up bending down some. Tony pressed the tip of his cock against Stephen's lips. Stephen happily opened his mouth, wrapping his lips around the head and humming the way Tony liked, almost making his mouth vibrate.

Tony groaned. “Oh, that's good. That's so good, baby.” His clean hand grabbed a fistful of Stephen's hair so Tony could move his head, making Stephen take more. “Oh, I want to fuck your throat. Ah!” Stephen had raised his free hand to palm Tony's balls, but he smacked it away. “You're gonna get me off with just your mouth, okay? Think you can do that for me?”

Stephen whined around Tony's cock, his hole aching from the pounding toy. He managed a nod.

“Get to it.” He pushed his cock further into Stephen's mouth, feeling the tip press against the back of his throat. Stephen worked the shaft with his tongue, sucking as well as he could with Tony's slick hand on his cock and the dildo fucking him. He started to fumble, barely able to move his tongue as his eyes watered and he felt his pleasure build to its crest. He just managed to take Tony's entire cock in his mouth, gagging around the head. Tony, rocking his hips, rewarded him with a sharp twist of his hands, one in his hair and the other around the head. Stephen shouted around Tony's cock as his pleasure peaked, sending cum spurting over his stomach and Tony’s hand.

It didn't take long for the toy's pounding to turn painful against his sensitive prostate. Stephen tried to get off of it, but Tony stopped him, forcing him back down. “You don't get off that toy until I come down your throat.”

Stephen whimpered. There were tears streaking down his face from how sensitive he was, not to mention Tony's hand was still on his cock. He moved his mouth around Tony's cock, dutifully sucking and licking wherever he could, taking him to the root. Tony moaned, but did nothing to hurry the process, not even fucking Stephen's throat the way he liked to.

Stephen felt like his whole body was aching — his cock, his hole, his jaw, even his back from bending over. His throat started spasming around Tony's cock, and _that_ finally does it. Tony's hips speed up, and he tightened his grip on Stephen's hair while he spoke. “Oh _fuck_ , Stephen, you're so good, so perfect, gonna take every drop of my cum, baby, oh _fuck—_ ” He rocked his hips, fucking Stephen's throat as he came.

Stephen's mouth and throat fill with Tony's release, and he swallowed it happily, trying to ignore the toy that was still moving in him. Tony watched him, breathing lightly, his thumb catching a drop of cum that fell from Stephen's mouth. Tony fit his thumb into Stephen's mouth alongside his cock, making sure Stephen finished every bit before turning off the toy.

Stephen's mouth popped off of Tony's cock. He was breathing harshly, but he managed to pull himself off the toy, wincing as he did, before finally laying down with a grateful sigh.

Tony smiled, laying next to him. His clean hand moved between them, rubbing circles around Stephen's fluttering hole. “Good?”

Stephen nodded tiredly. “ _Very_ good.”


	20. Day 19: Public | Formal Wear | Cock-Warming

“You alright, dear?” Stephen asked over a glass of champagne. “You look a bit peachy.”

Tony scowled at him, shifting in his seat. Stephen seemed annoyingly at ease, holding court to a group of their guests in a satiny blue and black suit with his hair carefully arranged. Tony should have been similar — he looked perfect in a black and wine-red tux and messily styled hair, not to mention it was his annual New Years party — but instead he was shifting awkwardly in his chair, cheeks flushed.

Of course, Stephen didn’t have a dick up his ass.

Their guests turned to look at Tony, attention temporarily off of Stephen, who smirked at his boyfriend while taking a long sip of his drink. Tony forced himself to smile. “Yeah. Just feeling a bit off.”

“He had a cold earlier this week,” Stephen offered. “Thought you were feeling better?”

“I am. Just catching the end of it. Don’t worry.”

Stephen ‘hmmed’ and leaned back, turning the conversation back to Tony’s new organization for fucking whatever, Tony had already forgotten. Tony almost wanted to thank him, except he knew that Stephen was purposefully taunting him. _Stupid magic boyfriend._ Tony quietly excused himself and wandered off to a quiet portion of the room, ignoring any attempts at grabbing his attention. _Not much longer, at least._ It was almost midnight. If he made it that long, he won. Not that Stephen wasn’t making it difficult for him. The sorcerer ( _wizard_ ) had been trying to get him to break since the minute the party started. Lingering touches that sent a spark of orange-gold energy through his body, a whispered word in the shadows accompanied by a sudden pressure against his prostate.

He was lost in the thought of _Not much longer_ when someone curled up against his back. “Not much longer now,” Stephen whispered, leaving barely-there kisses down Tony’s neck. “You could still give in. End the year on a bang.” One of his scarred hands wrapped around to Tony’s front, rubbing Tony’s chest through the smooth fabric. The other grabbed Tony’s hip, pulling Tony back to him. “You’ve been keeping my cock so warm all night. I want to reward you.”

Tony hissed, debating whether or not to wrench himself out of Stephen’s grip. “We’re in public.”

Stephen hmmed, mouthing at Tony’s pulsepoint before biting down. “They can’t see us. Probably think we wandered off to fuck. But I think I’d whether have you right here. Press you up against the wall and fuck you until you’re screaming my name.” Tony gasped at the sudden loss of Stephen’s cock in his ass, replaced by Stephen pushing him up to a wall and pressing his erection against his ass. Stephen dropped the hand at Tony’s chest to his half-hard cock. He leaned in, his lips moving against the shell of Tony’s ear. “And I know you want it too.”

Tony shivered, rocking back against Stephen without thinking. His eyes fell shut.

Stephen nibbled at the spot under Tony’s ear. “Are you ready to give in?”

Tony whimpered. “Please.” His eyes shot open. _Fuck._ He started to take it back when Stephen turned him around and yanked Tony’s pants down and his shirt up, looking at his boyfriend when he wanted to eat him alive. _You know what, this is fine._

Stephen plucked Tony’s glass away from him, dropping it into a portal leading who-knows-where. He held Tony’s gaze as he unbuttoned his trousers, opening them just enough to pull out his hard cock, running his hand over the shaft. Around them, people were talking, eating, drinking, and waiting for the countdown to midnight.

“Clothes off,” Stephen said. His voice was low and gravelly, his pupils dilated.

Tony swallowed and nodded once, shucking his clothes as quickly as he could. Stephen watched him hungrily, picking up Tony’s tie when he dropped it.

Soon, Tony was naked, leaning against the wall and waiting while Stephen used conjured lube to slick his cock. As soon as he was done, he took the tie and wrapped it around Tony’s wrists, locking him in red silk. Stephen ducked under Tony’s arms so that his hands were behind Stephen’s neck.

Tony purred, nuzzling Stephen’s neck. “Fuck me, Stephen.”

Growling, Stephen seized Tony by the thighs, lifting him up and pressing him to the wall. “Sure you’re ready?”

Tony chuckled. The sound made Stephen shiver, his hips jerking forward and rubbing his cock against Tony’s. “You’ve been keeping me nice and open.”

Stephen didn’t hesitate, holding Tony open and pushing his cock in, not bothering to go slow like he usually did. Tony squirmed, fingers scrambling for purchase in Stephen’s hair but finding none before Stephen started fucking him.

Tony let his head fall against the wall, eyes shut while Stephen moved him up and down on his dick. Stephen’s shirt rubbed against the sensitive skin of his chest and nipples, sending a shock of energy every time Stephen moved. Tony bit down on his lip to keep from making noise. Then Stephen shifted so that he was hitting Tony’s prostate with every thrust, and he forgot to be quiet.

Tony screamed while he scratched Stephen’s neck, barely-there lines of pain and pleasure that made him go faster. Stephen moaned openly, delighting in the idea that someone might hear him.

“I could drop the spell right now,” Stephen said, loud enough that if anyone could hear them, everyone would. “I could drop the spell and everyone would see me fucking you. But I wouldn’t stop. Not for a second. I’m not gonna stop until you’re shaking from my cock and filled with my cum.”

“Want that,” Tony said, barely conscious of what he was saying. “Want everyone to see how good you fuck me. Oh please, Stephen, please, _please, fuck me, never stop fucking me—”_ His head fell to the crook of Stephen’s neck, and he bit down on his throat, laving the spot with his tongue while his fingers tugged on Stephen’s hair.

Stephen was close, so _fucking close_ , but he refused to come until Tony did. He pressed harder into him, trapping Tony’s cock between their stomachs, the fabric of his shirt dragging against the hypersensitive shaft and head.

Tony keened, clawing at the back of Stephen’s neck as he came, coating his stomach and Stephen’s clothes in cum and tightening his hole around Stephen’s cock.

“Oh, _finally_ ,” Stephen groaned, finally letting go, stilling while he spurted cum into Tony’s used hole. He would have fallen forward and dropped Tony if he wasn’t careful. They were both panting, holding onto each other like they didn’t want anything else.

Tony started to say something, but they finally became aware of their surroundings — dozens of people cheering, shouting, “Happy New Year!”

They looked around. The timer had finally made it to zero, joined by loud explosions of colorful light outside and confetti throughout the room.

Tony pretended to pout. “We missed our midnight kiss.”

Stephen looked back at Tony, smiling, looking almost sweet. He kissed him, nuzzling their noses together and closing his eyes. “Happy New Year, Tony.”


	21. Day 20: Dirty talk

“What are you doing?” Rhodey asked, leaning over to look at Tony’s phone.

Tony switched the screen before he could see it. “Just checking something.”

The screen showed a document for the new amendments to the Accords. Rhodey eyed him suspiciously before sitting back and ignoring him.

Tony kept his expression blank as he reopened his messages. There were three new texts from Stephen.

_I'm fucking myself on the new toy you made me._

_It's so thick, I feel like I'm being split open._

_Do you want to see?_

Without waiting for Tony to reply, Stephen sent him a picture. Stephen was laying spread out on their bed, naked and hard. Friday must have taken and sent the picture, because his hands were occupied, one positioning the thick red-and-gold toy inside him and the other holding one of Tony's shirts to his nose.

_You smell so good. Makes me wish I were with you now._

_I bet you're hard. Probably palming yourself through your pants. Wish I were on my knees in front of you, choking on your dick while fucking myself on your toy._

_Would you come on my face in front of everyone? Make me lick it up in front of them?_

_No_ , Tony texted when no one was looking. _I don't want to share you with them. You're just for me to see._

_Do you want to see me now?_

_Sadly, no. Ross is still suspicious about the last time you showed up._

_Oh. So you're just going to sit there, not even able to touch yourself enough, your cock leaking so much precome it soaks through your boxers, and think about me?_

Tony was reminded of why he both loved and hated Stephen. _Yes._

_Poor baby. Don't worry. When you're done, you can fuck me into the floor at home. It'll be easy. My hole is already loose and open for you. I can just lay down and let you do whatever you want to me . . . any ideas?_

_A few._

_. . . Care to share with the class? Might be enough to push me over the edge._

Tony could picture it — Stephen's quivering hole around an almost too big toy, his legs and stomach covered in his own release. Smiling when he rolled over on his stomach and held his ass open for Tony's cock.

_Nothing too inventive. Tying you to the bed and using your throat. Choking you to the brink of unconsciousness and pulling back at just the right moment._

_Why stop at the edge? I wouldn’t mind if you fucked me when I blacked out I’d come to with your cock in my ass, already close_

It took a moment for Stephen to send another text. _Or you could fuck my mouth and stuff a toy in my hole one of those thick ones that fill me up_

_One of the vibrators?_

_Of course. wasn't it you who said that a normal dildo is just a vibrator that doesn't vibrate??_

Tony smiled, surprised that he remembered that. _I'm gonna put you on my com. I want to hear you come._ Tony checked to make sure no one was tuned to the com and that they wouldn’t hear it if someone spoke. No one did. _Go._

Tony’s earpiece flicked to life. His cock jumped when he heard Stephen, whimpering pathetically. Tony could just see him lying on the bed with his legs spread for him, just for him, desperately fucking himself on a dildo. Probably one of the big ones if he knew Stephen. Big and thick and—

“—long,” Stephen moaned, breath hitching. “Oh, Jesus, Tony, I'm so open right now. You could pull this toy out of me and just slide in effortlessly. _Fuck,_ I want you to. Want you so bad Tony, want you here _now_ so you can fuck me till I scream, screaming so loud they hear me at SHIELD, hear how good you make me feel, always so _fucking_ good, oh _fuck, Tony—”_ Stephen cut himself off, his voice devolving into incoherent moans and pants as he started to come, eventually morphing into a high-pitched keen. Tony imagined him arching his back off the bed as cum spurted over his stomach and thighs, painting him. If he were there he'd lick it up before shoving his cock into Stephen's loose hole and fuck him until Stephen cried from how sensitive he was.

Unfortunately, he was at SHIELD. Pretending to pay attention to a really boring meeting.

Great.


	22. Day 21: Suspension | Branding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dubious consent, non-con, non-consensual sex, non-consensual body modification, non-consensual burning (seriously, heed the warnings if you have a problem with any of this)

Tony would have jumped out of his skin when he woke up if he could have jumped.

He didn’t know where he was. He couldn’t look very far, suspended as he was by something that didn’t feel like normal rope. He was spread eagle a few feet off the ground. He couldn’t lift his head enough to see his feet. The room, from what little he could make out, had walls of dark wood lit by a dim yellow lamp. And he’d be remiss not to mention that he was naked. And that the arc reactor hosting his suit’s nanites was gone.

At least his neck didn’t hurt.

Yet.

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed there like that, although he was sure it seemed longer than it was. Things changed when the door opened.

Stephen Strange smiled at him. “Wasn’t sure if you’d be awake yet.” He stepped into the room, close enough to Tony that he could tell the sorcerer wasn’t wearing robes over his undershirt the way he normally did. “I would have come faster if I’d known you were awake.”

Tony stared at him. “Stephen, what’s going on?” Tony hadn’t seen his kind-of fuck body, kind-of mortal enemy in over two months. The last time they’d fought, Stephen had seemed distracted, not even bothering to pretending that fighting off Tony took effort. “What do you want? Why did you bring me here?”

Stephen seemed mildly affronted. “Who says I did it?”

“Did you?”

“Yes.” He smirked. “But it’s not nice to accuse people of things.” Stephen trailed scarred fingers over Tony’s ankle, feeling the rope. “Does this hurt?”

Tony moved his foot around. “No.”

“Good. I want you to be comfortable.”

“I’d be more comfortable if you let me down.”

“Not _that_ comfortable.” Stephen smiled. “Here, hold still.”

“What are you— _hey!_ ” Stephen was running a hand up Tony’s bare thigh, the tips of his fingers brushing against Tony’s cock. “Stephen, this isn’t funny anymore, let me _go_.”

“You’re not really in a position to be making demands,” Stephen murmured. He cupped Tony’s balls with one hand, the other going to rub one of Tony’s nipples.

Tony jerked in his bonds. “ _Strange_ , for the last time—”

“You know what? I almost forgot something.” Stephen waved a hand around (Tony was pretty sure he just did that to fuck with him), pulling a length of fabric out of the air.

“You have my tie. Why do you—”

Stephen stuck a thumb in Tony’s mouth, holding it open while he stuffed the tie in. “There you go,” he said while Tony sputtered angrily. “You’re gonna want that in a little while. Don’t choke on it.”

Tony glared at him.

Stephen returned to what he’d been doing, his left hand playfully tweaking Tony’s nipple while the right one, slick with lube, started stroking his cock. Tony looked away, staring at the wall with his eyes wide open as he hardened.

Stephen sighed in satisfaction. “You're kind of weak like this, you know. Kind of pathetic. I don't know if I like it or not.” Stephen laughed. “I’m kidding, of course I like it. Hey.” The hand at Tony’s chest shot to his throat, squeezing. “ _Look at me._ ” Stephen’s smile softened when Tony stared at him with scared brown eyes. “Watch what I’m doing to you. Enjoy it.” He squeezed again, lighter this time, before moving his hand down Tony’s chest and arm, tracing feather-light patterns. Tony shivered, wondering why he ever let Stephen know where he was sensitive.

Stephen’s other hand stayed on Tony’s cock, alternating between stroking the shaft and the head, hungrily watching precome bead at the slit. “You’re perfect.” His hand gripped Tony’s flank, just above his hip. “Stay still.” Stephen went to his knees, immediately taking the head of Tony’s cock in his mouth, sucking the sensitive skin and licking up the precome up.

Tony tried to resist. But he felt his toes curl and his balls tighten, and then he looked and Stephen looked so perfect with his lips around his cock and, oh, yes, _yes, fuck—_

 _JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!_ Tony screamed against his gag at the burning pain that erupted in his side, blood boiling — literally. Tears streamed from his eyes as the burning was replaced by a stabbing sensation.

Tony missed the fact that he came, Stephen happily swallowing his cum while his hand glowed gold and orange.

* * *

Stephen sighed happily, brushing his fingers over the scars. _SS_. He’d sped up the healing process once Tony passed out, and now they looked perfect against Tony’s tan skin.

He placed his hand over the scars one more time, concentrating. The scars sank into Tony’s side, no longer visible to anyone but a sorcerer.

He decided to take a break and simply bask in Tony’s presence. They would be time to remove the experience from Tony’s mind. If past experience held true, he wouldn’t remember anything.

It never happened.


	23. Day 22: Impact Play | Hand-jobs | Threesome

“On your hands and knees.”

Tony eagerly obeyed, lowering himself until he was eye-level with Stephen’s cock. Behind him, Strange settled into place, slowly rocking his hips against Tony’s ass. Stephen brushed his fingers through Tony’s hair while Tony listened to the sound of leather sliding against leather. Tony shivered hearing it, feeling Stephen’s thumb trace his bottom lip.

Stephen tilted Tony’s chin up. “Color?”

“Green.”

Stephen smiled before looking past Tony and nodding. Tony jolts when the belt landed against his ass, but it was a light hit, just testing the waters.

A gentle hand rubbed his barely tingling skin. “Good?” Strange asked.

“Harder.”

Stephen chuckled, blue eyes turning fond when Tony moaned on the next strike, this one landing on the opposite side as the last. Strange rubbed the warm skin, drawing the blood up, but he was already getting impatient, and it was only a few seconds when the next hit came. That one burned enough to make Tony squirm, trying to raise his ass up without moving his eyes from his husband’s dick.

Stephen chuckled, grabbing Tony by the chin and making him look at him. “Do you want it?”

Tony nodded. “Yes.”

“Can you say please?”

Another smack, sharp and stinging and making Tony jerk his hips as precum pearled at the tip of his cock. “ _Please_ let me suck your cock.” This time Strange didn’t bother making him feel better, going straight for the next hit and now Tony felt like he was on _fire_ and his skin was so sensitive he thought he might cry and— “ _Fuck_ , Stephen, _please_ , let me _—_ ”

He’s cut off by Stephen’s cock being forced into his mouth, heavy on his tongue as Stephen pulled Tony by the hair to get the angle he wanted. Tony eagerly opened his mouth wider, running his tongue up the shaft and licking at the head the way Stephen liked. His hips rocked forward when Strange spanked him again, making him moan around Stephen's cock.

Stephen's breath hitched. He nodded to Strange.

Before Tony could even think of why, a slick finger found its way to his hole. Strange’s hand didn’t shake, the result of a short-lasting spell that, combined with the duplication, was probably draining Stephen. Tony, determined to make it worth his while, took a breath through his nose before slowly taking Stephen’s cock down his throat.

Stephen trembled, barely managing to hold himself still. Strange had no such qualms, rubbing his cock over Tony’s red ass while scissoring him open with two fingers, purposefully avoiding the prostate, his other hand tracing a path up and down Tony’s spine.

Strange added another finger, finally allowing himself to graze along Tony’s prostate, just enough to get him interested without giving anything. “Tony, check in.”

Tony rapped his knuckles against the hardwood floor three times. _Green._

Strange smiled. “Do you want to ride him?”

_Green._

“Do you want me to fuck you while you do?”

Three quick raps, accentuated by Tony nodding to the best of his ability, cheeks flushed and pupils blown.

Strange chuckled, pressing a kiss to Tony’s sweat-soaked neck. “Can I leave a bruise on your hip?”

 _Green._ Strange added more lube to his fingers before returning them to Tony’s eager hole, shivering when Tony moaned around Stephen’s cock, which was now carefully rocking into his throat. Tony mewled pathetically when Strang pushed three of his fingers back in, wriggling his hips in encouragement. Strange smacked his ass again with his free hand, then three more times on each cheek until Tony was crying out.

Smirking, Strange added another finger to Tony’s pink hole, immediately seeking out his prostate and stroking it mercilessly, his other hand gripping Tony’s hip hard enough to leave a bruise.

Tony released Stephen’s cock with a pop, dropping his head to the floor in frustration. “Baby, please, please, _please_ , _just fuck me!_ ”

Stephen smiled. “Give me a minute. Don’t want to hurt you.”

Tony whined in frustration. “I’d rather you hurt me than keep _torturing me_ like this!”

“Ah, but I like torturing you. Gets me all hot and bothered.” Just to prove his point, he twisted his fingers in the way he knew Tony loved and hated, bringing him just close enough to the edge to see it but not anywhere near enough to go over.

Tony’s hand dragged along the floor, desperately searching for stable ground. “ _Fuck!_ ”

“Soon,” Stephen promised, scooping up the bottle of lube from where Strange had dropped it, wasting no time in coating his cock, eyeing Tony hungrily.

Strange, seemingly satisfied that Tony was as ready as he would be, nodded at Stephen. “Get on the bed. On your back.”

Stephen arched a brow at his clone’s command, but obeyed, pulling Tony up with him. Tony went eagerly, throwing a leg over Stephen’s hip and setting his hands on either side of his head. Stephen held him by the hips. “Are you good?”

Tony felt Strange come up behind him, his hard cock leaking against Tony’s hole. “Perfect.”

Stephen teasingly slid his cock over the rim of Tony’s hole before Tony managed to get it in him, sinking down. Strange reached around and took Tony’s cock in hand, stroking up the length but avoiding his head. Tony moaned, leaning his head back on Strange’s chest. “Oh _fuck_ , Stephen, _fuck me—_ ”

Grinning, Stephen obliged, thrusting up into Tony’s warm, _tight_ ass, one hand going to tweak Tony’s nipple. Tony cursed, meeting Stephen’s thrusts while Strange’s shaking hand jerked him off.

Tony whined when Stephen started to slow down, holding him in place. “Why—”

One of Strange’s scarred fingers prodded Tony’s hole, slowly pushing in beside Stephen’s cock. Tony barely managed to keep from jumping, kept where he was by Stephen. Strange chuckled, leaning forward to suck a bruise onto Tony’s neck. He took his hand from Tony’s cock and smacked his ass, smiling at Tony’s moan. “Keep fucking him.”

Stephen obeyed, playing with Tony’s chest while rocking up into him, his cock sliding against Strange’s finger and Tony’s prostate. “Careful. Don’t let him come too soon.”

Strange murmured his agreement, holding Tony’s cock by the base to keep him from coming. Tony shook his head. “Please hurry, baby, I need you both in me, _please!_ ”

Strange added another finger, moving his hand from Tony’s cock to his neck, giving it a good squeeze. “Is that what you want?” He added more lube and a third finger. “Can you beg for it?”

Tony was shaking, drowning in sweat as he nodded desperately. “ _Please_ , Stephen, doctor, please fuck me, both of you, I need _both of you_ , need your cocks and your cum— _oh, fuck!_ ”

Strange groaned, biting into Tony’s neck as the head of his cock moved against Stephen’s balls then shaft. He moved slowly, not wanting to hurt Tony, who was laying back against him, lazily kissing Strange’s chest, riding the flow. “You feel so good, Tony. So tight.” He laughed. “Kind of hard not to like this.” His breath hitched when he bottomed out in Tony, his cock moving along Stephen’s, sliding against Tony’s prostate. “ _Fuck._ ”

Tony barely heard him, drowning in bliss and sensation, electricity running up his spine and through his nerves, aching cock leaking. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so stretched, so _full_. Every time someone moved, one of the cocks in him hit his prostate dead on. If someone would just put their hands on him, he’d come in an instant—

Strange started moving faster, fucking Tony as much as he could and slicking a hand once more, taking Tony in hand. “Fuck my hand, Tony. I want you to come for me.” He started jerking him off. “I want you to come for both us, _with_ both of us, I want my hand covered in it.”

Tony whimpered, rocking into Strange’s hand, feeling the dicks in him hit his oversensitive prostate perfectly with every movement, feeling Stephen and Strange sliding against each other, against _him_ , filling him up perfectly, so perfect, so good, so fucking _good—_

Tony screamed, and in an instant Strange claimed his mouth, mapping it out with his tongue as Tony came, riding waves of bliss and pleasure. Strange held him up, moaning into Tony’s mouth as his release took him, filling Tony’s raw ass with warm cum. Close to unconsciousness, Tony collapsed onto Stephen’s chest. Strange followed him, using his now free hand to choke Stephen. “C’mon doc, finish in him, he’ll love it, he always does, and he’s been so good for us today. Don’t you think he deserves it?”

Stephen didn’t answer him, eyes wide as his face started to turn pink. He lifted Tony up and down on his cock. It didn’t even take a minute for him to finish, his hips moving in quick thrusts as he came. Strange let go of him, rolling over to lay on his side so he wasn’t crushing the other men. Stephen kept one arm around Tony’s waist, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Strange patted Stephen’s cheek. “Good game.”

Stephen smacked his hand away.


	24. Day 23: Scars | Master/Slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dubious consent, non-con, non-consensual sex, non-consensual penetrative sex, slavery; read responsibly, and know your limits

Stephen ran a finger over the scars that covered his pet’s chest. "Beautiful," he whispered, his eyes falling to the other man's exposed cock.

Tony Stark's hands were pulled above his head, kept there by the rope holding him up. His arms were stretched out beautifully, showcasing his toned muscles. Stephen paid homage to those too, tracing them with his tongue and laughing at the way Tony squirmed. A shaking hand ran over the marks on Tony's chest. "Perfect." His hand drifted lower, gently brushing over his stomach and the top of his cock.

Tony shuddered, but did not have the strength or will to push him away or kick him. Stephen chuckled, walking around Tony’s back. “I have something for you.”

Tony waited, terrified, his shoulders tensing. Something cold and heavy was settled around his throat, not tight enough to choke him, but enough to feel like it might. Tony tried to look at it, catching a glimpse of gold.

Stephen smiled, tracing his _gift_. “It’s a new collar. It’s nice, isn’t it? Much better than that ugly iron one.” There was a red stone in the center that he thought looked perfect against the tan color of Tony’s skin.

Stephen leaned back to look at Tony, delighted in the perfect image he formed. He started to undo his belts, occasionally palming his hard cock. When he was done, he dropped the leather belt to the ground, quickly shedding his robes, but kept his long-sleeved shirt and trousers on. He stepped closer to Tony, enough that the fabric of his shirt rubbed against Tony’s exposed chest, brushing the sensitive skin of his scars.

Stephen took Tony’s chin in hand, forcing his eyes up. “Did you do what I asked?” He reached around to Tony’s ass, feeling the rim for what he wanted. He smirked. “Good boy.” He held Tony open with one careful, scarred hand while the other removed the plug from his already-tired hole. “Give me a moment.” He spun a quick symbol and pulled a bottle of lube from a pocket dimension, wasting no time in breaching Tony’s hole with two fingers, making sure he was wet and stretched. He nipped at Tony’s jaw. “Don’t want to break my favorite toy.”

Tony didn’t answer. He’d close his eyes, but Stephen punished him when he did that. Instead, he watched him pull down his trousers down, just enough to take his cock in hand and slick it with lube.

The position was awkward, with Stephen at his chest and barely able to fit his cock in Tony’s hole. It was worse for Tony who could barely move himself, but it accomplished what Stephen wanted, allowing him to see Tony’s face and collar and scars, so it was what they did.

Tony tiredly rested his head on Stephen’s chest, letting him have his way as Stephen moved him up and down on his dick, mouthing at Tony’s exposed neck and one hand moving between Tony’s nipple and his chest scars. He moaned. “Tony . . .” Annoyed by the limits of their position, he stopped, hauling Tony up by the legs and wrapping them around his waist. Tony huffed, but didn’t protest, though the fabric of Stephen’s pants would chafe his legs like this. He only set his chin on Stephen’s shoulder, knowing Stephen would enjoy the feeling of the cold metal against his warm skin and how Tony submitted to him.

He was right, of course. Stephen grinned, almost maniacally, and thrust harder, digging his nails into the sensitive skin of Tony’s thighs as he filled him. " _Fuck_ , Anthony, how did I get such a perfect toy?  _Oh, yes,_ you feel so good, warm and sweet and  _mine!_ " When he was right on the edge, the pleasure almost enough to make him burst, he pulled out, dropping Tony’s legs back to the ground and holding himself up with one hand on his toy’s shoulder while he jerked himself off, coming in long white stripes over Tony’s chest. He moaned in pleasure when he saw his cum on Tony’s scars, marking him.

Stephen panted as he came down, slowly coming back to himself. When he did, he took Tony’s cock in hand. “You’re soft.” His scarred hands move to undo the rope holding Tony up. When it was done, he pushed him towards a bed. “I’ll fix that.”


	25. Day 24: Shower/Bath

Tony looked up with a smile when the door opened. “Hey. Care to join me?” He pillowed his head on his arms, his feet playing with the bubbles.

Stephen shook his head, sitting beside the bathtub and lightly kissing Tony’s cheek. “No.” He picked up a colorful bar of soap, dipping it in the water. “We have too much bar soap. You never use it.”

“I can’t help it, I see a stand full of colorful homemade soap, and I leave with everything.”

“What did you say last time?” Stephen asked, holding the soap up before pressing it to Tony’s chest, rubbing gently, working up a lather. “‘It’s important to support small businesses?’”

“Am I wrong?” Tony asked, breath hitching when the soap passed over his nipple. His entire body was relaxed and limp, almost boneless, something he desperately needed after a long day at S.I. The soap Stephen held smelt of mint, the bubbles and bath salts that filled the tub lemon. 

Stephen smiled gently, scrubbing one of Tony’s arms. “You’re so . . . pink.”

Tony hummed. The water was so hot it was almost steaming, making him flushed and warmed. “Pink is a good color.”

“Very manly.” He finished cleaning Tony’s chest and neck before moving lower, attentively washing his abdomen. 

Tony looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. “You can go a bit farther down, you know.”

Stephen chuckled. “Are you sure, Mister Stark?” He leaned further, peppering kisses over Tony’s neck and collarbone. “I wouldn’t want to . . . overstep my boundaries.” He set the bar down on the edge of the tub, though not before soaping up his hand. 

Tony shivered despite the heat. “Please, Stephen.”

Stephen smirked, reaching down to take Tony’s half-hard dick in hand and stroking gently, taking his time. Tony’s cock twitched in his palm, his legs splayed to give Stephen room. Stephen resisted the urge to laugh. “Is that good?”

Tony nodded, eyes drifting shut. “Yes.”

Stephen buries his head in the crook of Tony’s sweat-drenched neck, his dry fingers carding through Tony’s hair rewardingly. “More?”

“Please,” Tony begged softly, rolling his hips into Stephen’s hand.

Well, who was he to say no to that?

Stephen rinsed the soap from his hand before palming the head of Tony’s cock, rubbing his thumb against the slit while his own cock hardened in his pants. Tony reached out haphazardly, gripping and tugging Stephen’s hair. “Fuck, Stephen, more.”

“More?” Stephen asked with faux-innocence, his smirk hidden by Tony’s neck while he cupped his balls. “More what?”

“You know what I mean, asshole.”

“Douchebag,” Stephen said affectionately, his hand speeding up, only occasionally pressing against the head. 

Tony moaned. Stephen’s hand was smooth and slippery, moving fast, but not hard enough where he wanted it. “ _Stephen . . ._ baby, please, I need more, just give me . . . _fuck_ , Stephen, _please—_ ”

Grinning, Stephen obliged, applying pressure where he knew Tony was sensitive. His other hand left Tony’s hair to grab his wrist, pinning it to the side of the tub and holding him in place as Tony came, biting down on his lip and moaning into Stephen’s hair.

Tony breathed tiredly, limp and exhausted in Stephen’s hands. “Steph?”

Stephen nibbled on his collarbone. “Yes?”

“I don’t want to be in this water anymore.”


End file.
